Veronica meets her past
by maipigen
Summary: Veronica five years after High School. About to attend a high school reunion and there she will finally have closure and not only in her loVelife Rated a bit too high just to be safe; Please R&R HAVE BEEN REWRITTEN CALLED VERONICA MEETS HER PAST REDONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Veronica meets her past Veronica meets her past**

_Setting: Taking place five years after High School and Veronica works as a junior officer at the FBI, specializing in undercover work. And the time has come for Neptune Highs 5 year reunion…_

**Chapter 1: Arriving**

The music pored loudly out of the speakers, glitter and tons of balloons hung all around the first-class ballroom the reunion organizers had rented for the evening.

Veronica had just entered the building, but the ballroom doors were wide open and she had already caught a glimpse of the room.

"Well mars, you better put your invisible guard up –just in case" Veronica thought to herself. A few yards away an ordinary table stood and behind it sat Mandy, the girl Veronica once helped find her dog Chester. The braces were gone and her dark hair was a bit more fashionable, but none the less Geek was written all over her kind face. Mandy talked to another old "friend" of Veronicas, Kimmi who had been eternal runner up to Meg Manning.

Veronica sighed internally and stood hidden in shadow, watching Mandy give Kimmi a nametag and point to the ballroom door.

More people were poring through the entrance door, thankfully not noticing Veronica and she couldn't really believe she was there. Veronica Mars at a reunion party, what was that all about?

A lot had happened in these five years since High School. A year ago her time at Hearst would have been over, but faith wanted it otherwise.

Veronica thought to herself:" What's the matter, a Mars has never run away from a fight, get in there!"

She straightened up and walked out from the shadow hiding her. Mandy's brown green eyes lit up with a glimpse of pure idolization at the sight of Veronica. Apparently she too remembered Veronica's role in the whole Chester affair. "Veronica!" She yelled out, pushing through the line of waiting classmates and flung herself around the much smaller woman. "Oh, I'm so glad you could come tonight! I have made such great surprises for tonight!" Without taking in much of a breath Mandy continued with pure glee:" Uh, and Chester is now a dad and I have his puppy, I named her Lester!" Mandy showed every sign of wanting to go into picture mood and Veronica said with an apologetic smile:" I'm really happy for you Mandy, but I just need my nametag and then I have to meet someone inside." Mandy smiled even more brightly, forgetting – fortunately- about the pictures and grabbed Veronicas arm and pulled her to the table with all the nametags. All the while talking as always:" Like you need a nametag; no one could forget _**your**_ name. You have helped everyone of us at one time or another, I owe you so much. Here we go, you look great by the way," Mandy said while she gently placed the nametag upon Veronicas black dress. Veronica smiled briefly again and hurried inside. Not that she didn't like Mandy, she just hardly ever interacted with people who adored her so obviously and it made her uncomfortable, only one could get away with it and sadly that person wasn't here.

**Sorry this ch. isn't that long, it's my very first fanfic, please R&R, any help will be much appreciated;) I have tried to be good about the grammar, but I'm danish so I apologize if there is something wrong, that I can't see. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets revealed Chapter 2: Secrets revealed

Veronica looked at the beautifully decorated round tables in the far end of the room. Trying to locate her seat, she was suddenly attacked by yet another person. "Marshmallow! Fancy meeting you here!" Veronicas face lit up as she recognized the voice and soon after face of her old best friend Wallace Fennel. Veronica felt her body being lifted by her friend and he swung her around laughing. "I really didn't think my little P.I. girl would set foot in Neptune ever again. Busy being undercover an all." Veronica snapped her finger and said airily:" Damn, I knew I was forgetting something." Then she smiled again and said;" Besides you're one to talk. Wallace Fennel the Big NBA player – the new Michael Jordan I believe they call you." Wallace blushed a bit and said:" Wouldn't miss this for the world. It's been too long since we've seen each other." Veronica hugged her friend again in silent agreement.

Then she became her usual pragmatic self. "I was looking for my seat, trying to avoid any more insincere hugs from people who don't really like/ remember me". Wallace shook his head and put his arm around her shoulder leading her to the other end of the room towards the tables. "Yeah, I was looking at them earlier, that's how I knew you would be here, but I gotta tell you that you aren't gonna like your company for tonight, at least not all of them." Veronica looked puzzled up at friend, but all became all to clear seconds later as she read the seating plan at her table.

"No way, am I sitting an entire night with Madison Sinclair!" Veronica almost yelled as she investigated. Wallace once again shook his head. "Look V, its just a few hours of food, then we move on to the dance part and we get to meet each others family and all that stuff." Wallace stopped dead, when he saw Veronica turn pale. "Oh, I'm sorry V, I didn't think." Veronica lifted her head and said proudly:" It's okay Wallace. Excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room." Without looking at her crushed friend she fled.

At the ladies room Veronica quickly used an old skill, blockading the bathroom door after checking no one else was in there. The enormous mirror showed Veronicas reflection without her guard up. Tears came to her eyes, but she desperately tried to hold them back.

"It's okay, Mars." Veronica whispered to herself.

But it wasn't. Memories of why she didn't finish Hearst or even live in Neptune anymore came flooding over her.

After her dads lost election he had become bitter at her for forcing him to taint with the evidence to once again protect his only child. And as some sort of consolation he had involved himself in a relationship with Harmony again, causing Veronica to condemn him and they had argued fiercely and things was said that they could not make believe hadn't been uttered.

Wallace had left to involve himself in the charity group Invisible Children, and after that his basketball career so she couldn't consol in him.

And as if that was not enough she and Logan definitely didn't speak anymore. After the whole sextape incident and Logan defending her in the cafeteria Veronica had gone to him that night and without her really knowing how it had happened she had made love to him. Only to be found by Piz the next morning. When she turned to leave with him Logan proclaimed he would never forgive her if she went with the Piz and that he would do everything in his power to ruin her.

Veronica caught a glimpse of the post Lilly Logan that morning and being who she was, she simply said:" It's your choice."

Three weeks later he dated Madison Sinclair and Veronica found herself unable to be with Piz any longer, because at that time she discovered her pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3: Respect and Disrespect

Disclaimer: I don't own the VM universe; only Rob Thomas does, had I owned anything fourth season would not have been stopped

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the VM universe; only Rob Thomas does, had I owned anything fourth season would not have been stopped by the cruel CW. **

**Chapter 3: Respect and Disrespect**

Someone grabbed the door to the restroom and the sound and muffled curse drew Veronica out of her memories. She bent down over the sink and splashed a bit of water on her face.

Like a mantra Veronica kept repeating in her head:" I can do this, I can do this…"

Seconds later she found herself once again in the ballroom and was shocked to see how many people had arrived during her bathroom break/meltdown.

Veronica sought out her best friends large shape, but gave it up when she saw him surrounded by a group of adoring male sports fans.

A long table covered in punchbowls and other beverages stood over to the left and Veronica shrugged and vent over there to at least have something in her hands. "Hello ms. Mars, I assume it's still miss?" a voice said. Veronica looked up and broke into a big smile and said with a hint of her old sarcastic tone:" Yep Principal Clemmons, I have severe commitment issues, even my old dog had to pas a test to be allowed in my bed." Principal Clemmons smiled his half smile and reached out his hand to her, which she took. "I must admit I haven't quite got a new you at the school yet, but then again I now know a few things on how to put up alarms that will work on under aged thieves." Veronica lifted an eyebrow and unconsciously tilted her head and said sweetly with an air of completely inconvincible innocent:" Why, Principal Clemmons, you really think anyone would do that? I know a certain little blond that never even thought about entering your office."

Clemmons poured a glass of scarlet punch and offered it to Veronica with a stern face, that did not quite enter his eyes.

"I hope you will visit Neptune high sometime, I've been told you have advanced quite fast in criminology and psychology at the FBI. We would love to have you back for a visit."

Veronica gave an uncommitted smile and mumbled:" Yeah, sure, maybe."

Clemmons eyed her intensely for a second and showed a brief evidence of his fond feelings for the little girl, who had made so much trouble in her day. With a blink it disappeared and he smiled goodbye and turned to the next classmate that wanted to pay his respect to the principal.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Veronica saw Mandy grab a microphone and jump up to the small stage in the room and her shrilling voice echoed throughout the many people.

"Hi and once again welcome to Neptune Highs 5. Year reunion!" She clapped and continued a full two minutes although only a handful did the same.

"Anyway," Mandy continued, " the kitchen has informed me that food is ready to be served, so if you all could be so kind to take your seats? And ugh…!"

Veronica looked up and saw the unmistakable shape of a spitball hitting Mandy in the forehead with a hard sound. Veronica scanned the half laughing crowd for the sinner. And sure enough a small group of old 09'ers stood in a huddle laughing at their childish act.

Veronica fumed when she heard Mandy's tearful voice mumble:" Well, let's begin…" before she left the stage. Without really thinking Veronica went for the group and in the minute it took her to get over there she recognized the tall blonde man Dick Cassablancas, Luke Enbom, a tall chubby man, she vaguely recgognized as Garret Fisher and two others who would remain nameless.

"Yo dogs, your coolness just never stops, does?" Veronica said with a tone, that clearly stated that the straw Dick held in his hand better not be used anymore that night.

Dick, who actually had matured into a very good looking young man gave hes signature goofy smile and answered the small blonde:" A dude's gotta do what a dude's gotta do, Ronnie." Despite his careless answer Veronica noticed with satisfaction that the broke the straw and threw away. Her eyes travelled to Luke and she stated matter of factly:" So your bad taste in friends has only gotten worse over the years I see. " Luke didn't react. Dick tried to step in and Veronicas attention flew back to her ex boyfriends best friend:" Do I still have to remind you who and more importantly _how_ I am, Dick?" Dicks smiled ceased and after a mocking bow he simply turned away and took with him his childish crew.

"Same old Mars".

Veronica spun around and her mood brightened as soon as she recognized Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie.

"Mac!" They hugged tightly and Veronica drew from the embrace to look at her friend. Veronica beamed she was so thrilled to see Mac.

The other woman had never intended on going to the reunion, she was busy with her Internet Company, fast becoming not one who worked for millionaires. Mac had changed her mind three hours earlier, when she had received an e-mail from Veronica telling her, that finally she was ready to reveal the truth.

The truth being a child no one but Mac knew she had…

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and feel free to R&R, I really enjoy your input, Ideas or even critic;)

**Zaqreb-girl**: Thank you for the positive feedback. I am a lover of twist and turns, so "stay tuned".

**Xosummerxo**: Thank you so much and as to your question… read and I'll be sure to answer in upcoming questions with more details than in this one. I just thought we needed a glimpse of the old Veronica and I have always really liked Clemmons;).


	4. Chapter 4: Weevil not so evil

Once again, unfortunately I don't own the VM universe, otherwise I would still be looking forward to more episodes

Once again, unfortunately I don't own the VM universe; otherwise I would still be looking forward to more episodes!

**Chapter 4: Weevil not so evil **

Veronica dragged Mac towards her table, remembering that her name had been there too.

"I have bad news V." Veronica stopped, took in a deep breath and her invisible shield shot straight up and Mac sighed mentally, hating this next part she had to do:" When the limo dropped me off I heard, that party planners have requested assistance from the Sheriff Department tonight, due to all those rich peoples valuables in the coatroom and such." Veronica nodded and although she calmly said:" That makes sense, rich people slumming in it at a reunion would make any responsible planner worry," she didn't fool Mac. The colour had evaporated from the young woman's face.

Mac, who resembled Veronica in so many ways simply said:" I'm gonna here all night if you need me."

Veronica nodded in gratitude, but her attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere as her phone rang. "'Cuse me," Veronica mumbled and walked a few steps away from the crowd.

"Ms. Mars?" A friendly female voice asked and Veronica answered eying her surroundings carefully: "Yes, Mrs Peterson, are you done with all the usual hygiene issues?" The woman, Mrs. Peterson laughed and said:" Oh ms. Mars you'd swear brushing ones teeth were a deadly assignment hehehe!" Veronica smiled softly at the normal response and asked:" Isn't it bedtime now?" Mrs. Peterson responded as a child's happy screaming voice was heard in the background:" Yes, and now you'll have to say good night to that devil child of yours. Good night ms. Mars."

The phone was handed down to Veronica's child.

A 3 and a half year old little girl named Lynne.

"Mommy?" Veronica answered with such a gentle tone, that Mac, who happened to overhear looked a bit stunned:" Hi sugar puss. Are you done with your brushing and bathing?" Lynne s clear voice sounded very unconvincing as she responded with obvious guilt in her voice:" Ohm… yeah mommy, even my rocking tooth is clean now. " And then with all the cunning inherited from her mother, Lynne completely sidetracked Veronica by saying:" I miss you mommy." Veronica felt burning tears threaten to appear as she sweetly answered:" I miss you to, but I'll be home tomorrow when you come home from day-care. Now, go to bed and don't get up to early. You know Mrs. Peterson likes to wake _you_ and not the other way around, you little terrorist." Lynne's childish laughter rang calmingly in Veronicas ears and they said their goodnights and "see you laters".

Veronica hung up and was met by Macs knowing glance. "Shall we continue to our table Mars?" Was all Mac ended up saying.

A few moments later the two friends sat at the table where Wallace already waited – but not alone.

Veronica sat down beside her old BFF and made sure Mac sat close aswell. "Hello Weevil or is it Eli now?

Weevil grinned his semi evil grin and scratched his still shaven head. "Looking like me, change ain't that easy V. So where you been?" Veronica had forgotten his straightforward style and hesitated shortly. "Ah, you know, fighting for a respectable place on the FBI scene." Weevil nodded and without caring that only half the table was full he began eating. "So maybe you could hook an old friend up sometime, or at least help him escape if ever needed?" The tone in Weevils voice was light, but Veronica eyed him suspiciously. She knew him to well to believe his carefree voice.

Mac and Wallace didn't hear them; they were catching up among themselves.

Weevils almost black eyes met Veronicas and for the first time and she realized that the old gang leader looked exhausted and scarred. New lines were in his face and he showed subtle signs of true desperation. What was going on?

"Ah, you know an old biker dude such as yourself can always find help at the towns temperamental little blonde, except during movie nights." Veronica masked her concern in her words but her seriousness was just as obvious as Weevils fake tone had been moments before.

The two sort of close friends nodded simultaneously and Weevil began talking to Mac, who told him a bit about her new company.

Wallace looked at his little friend. He smirked. That thoughtful and troubled look was one he had seen quite often in high school and that glimpse of steel underneath it all was no stranger to him either.

4 years had come and gone without him seeing his best friend. Now he looked more closely then earlier. Her blonde hear was long and a long thick ponytail hung down her back. She was slim and fit as always with her own special style, but something was different with her, a maturity that he couldn't explain. Well, Wallace thought, a lot happens in such a long time and not having any contact with her only family would of course have taking its toll as well.

Twenty minutes later people were in the midst of eating and catching up and Veronica and her friends laughed together completely at ease as food and drinks was served.

Suddenly Mandy got up from her table at the other side of the room and yelled out:" Oh, I thought you had decided to stay away. Wonderful come on in!" Everyone stopped and looked towards the doors.

Veronica didn't at first; she had a pretty good idea of whom Mandy had spoken and sure enough. Murmurs from her old classmates around the room confirmed it.

"Off course he would show up late, that's how Echolls is!" A voice mumbled and some laughed. Veronica looked up, as she knew he was headed for her table with his wife, none other then Madison Sinclair Echolls.

The person Veronica hated most in the world, the woman who had succeeded once and for all in killing Veronicas hopes of true love.

_I hope you liked this chapter, I am trying in my own subtle way to put in a characteristic mystery and if you have any helpful Ideas you're more than welcome to throw them in;) _

_I tried to give Wallace and Mac a bit more life in this ch. Did I succeed? Anyway, now Logan can finally come to life again, sweet, sweet (evil) Logan…_

**.SoDa.PoP9. : Thanks for the praise I needed that;) And as for your review, well it was Logan's evil side that gave him character and more time on the show, I loved evil Logan…who am I kidding? I love everything about him – like I've said earlier I like twist and turns, so please read on fellow Logan lover;)**


	5. Chapter 5: a full table

Again I unfortunately don't own anything from VM, but I sure wouldn't say no if offered

**Again I unfortunately don't own anything from VM, but I sure wouldn't say no if offered!**

**Chapter 5: a full table**

The married couple reached the table. As Logan saw and recognized all of them a smirk Veronica remembered very well flew across his face. He looked very shortly at her and put his arm around Madison's waist, who in return had stopped dead in her tracks as she too recognized them all.

"What the hell?" she hissed, her blue eyes scorched them all as she looked appalled at her husband:" Logan, this has got be some kind of joke right? I refuse sitting at the losers table, the smell of it wont be able to wash of for days!"

Logan smirked again and an almost forgotten memory flew into Veronicas mind: **_Logan sat on Duncan's knee at lunchtime. He leaned back onto Duncan's chest and smirked, not taking his eyes off her. He started rubbing his own chest in a faux-lecherous manner. Veronica thought to herself "every school has an oligatory psychotic jackass. He's ours. Laughin Logan sits down, claps and pointed mockingly at Veronica._ **

Present day Veronica sighed internally and thought: "I never thought Logan would look at me that way again, like I'm responsible for all things gone bad in his life hidden under a cloak of sarcasme and mocking."

Wallace grabbed her hand under the table and her other two friends instinctly mowed closer to her and Veronica could feel they were on her side and she smiled softly to them full of gratitude.

For the first time Logan talked:" Well my lovely old lady, every rich persona has to slum it for the sake of greater good once in a while. Let's pretend this is one of those times."

Madison bit her lib and Veronica had a jolt of glee when she relalized that the old arch nemesis had been under the knife – the puffy lips were not those she had been born with.

Apparently Mac thought along the sime lines because she eyed the woman who had lived her life and mumbled just loudly enough for Madison to hear:" Plastic melts, don't make her sit to close to the heaters."

If eyes could kill both Mac and Veronica would have been struck dead instantly.

Madison then ignored them and turned to Logan once more: "honey, if we sit here the smell of trailer trash and skank will be everlasting!" Logans dark eyes met his wife silently and Veronica stiffened in her seat. In that moment he remindered her of his dead dad. Apparently one look was enough to make Madison sit down next to Weevil without saying anything else then:" I hope you eat fast, darling."

The next hour and a half not a word was uttered except for Logan and Mac trying to keep it civil. Apparently he knew of her company and she could not resist the urge to brag in front of Madison.

Veronica looked at Logan whenever he was not paying attention. He looked the same, and then again so much was different. He was no longer a boy. Man seemed to scream out of his every pore. His hair was for once not highlighted and after what she had caught a sneek peek of when he arrived, he was still as muscular as always.

Weevil coughed al of the sudden and when he reached for his bear to try and stop it, Veronicas trained eyes noticed a flinch of pain and his left hand laid on his right side. "Has he been fighting, I thought he was a model citizen by now." Veronica thought to herself. She leaned forward to him and whispered :"When we are done with the food part, come see me amigo. You look like you could use a helping hand."

Weevil shook his head and half a smile lit up his face and he mumbled:" Damn girl, I'm glad you're back in town."

Their little conversation had not gone unnoticed and Madison smiled her fake concerned smile and said to Veronica:" Oh Poor Veronica , you still seem to care a little to much for the wrong guys. Weevil really isn't good company for a good girl such as yourself. Our reputation is all we girls have, remember?"

Weevils old attitude amerged as he leaned back in his seat, lifted an invisible hat from his head and said mockingly:" that's Mr. Navarro to you, Barbie."

Logan looked completely indifferent at the fact his wife had just been offended and Weevil took it a step further:" Only in the bedroom Weevil apply, along with a lot of oohs and aahs, sweety. You game?"

Madison almost jumped on top of Logans lap at the sound of _that_ offer and sneered:" Don't talk to me you criminel".

Veronica smiled as severel memories of Weevil pushing the envolope came to her and she loved seeing that although he apparently was hurt, he was not broken just yet.

Logan suddenly stood up, almost dropping Madison in the proces.

"Well, hasn't this been fun? I gotta go see a man about something else then you people." He bent down an kissed Madisons cheek briefly, all the while eying the woman, who still would not look at him in the open. Then he walked over to Dicks table and Veronica and the rest watched him go in silence.

"Damn," Veronica thought, "she has his eyes, I had forgotten how much Lynne looked liked her father."

When Logan returned ten minutes later, he had Dick by his side. Old habits die hard and Dick being Logans eternal follower was not yet deceased.

Dicks blue eyes fell upon them all, lingering just a nanosecond longer on Mac then everyone else. Veronica smiled, her friends disdain for the older Casablancas was legendary and never failing.

"Hey Ronnie, I have been a good little boy since last we met. Scouts honour!" Dick made a handgesture, which definitely could not be mistaken with one the scouts would use. "Ups, wrong finger Dick". Veronica reminded him with fake friendlyness in her voice. "That finger is reserved for greater things."

Dick smiled completely unaware of the insult as always, grabbed a chair and sat down etween his best friend and Mac. "Yo, pretty lady, have you missed me?" Mac looked up as to pray for help from a higher being and said coldly:" Sure thing, dude."

Dick laughed, but could sence his defeat and turned to Logan, who had watched the two with a much friendlier look in his eyes then Veronica had seen all night.

Madison, who hated not being in the center of attention said to Dick:" Aw little Dick, you haven't even greeted your old girlfriend. It's been forever!"

Dick instantly got up and lifted the skinny Madison into his arms and gave her a wet kiss on the lips and sat back down again.

Veronica actually loved Dick in that moment after seeing Madisons perfect makeup ruined and with a completely flabbergasted expression.

_Heres a new ch, im not so sure about it, but will try to have a little more interaction between LoVe next and a bit more about Weevil. And can say without lying that in a few chapters time you'll see a lot more old friends…_

_Please R&R I need your input to keep going;) _

**LifesBlackSheep:** there's a fine line between love and hate… Nah, that's a weak reply. Sorry, but please don't leave the story just yet;)

**Glamorouspirate:** Not a Madison lover eh? But she's such a sweet and gentle person…( that filled up my lie quoter of the night lol)

I'll try to give more details of the marriage throughout the entire story;)

**Xosummerxo:** Thank you again and I will say this now obvious statement: Piz is not the father;)


	6. Chapter 6: good news and bad news

Bla Bla, don't own anything here except my own hate to CW for stopping the show…

**Bla Bla, don't own anything here except my own hate to CW for stopping the show…**

**Chapter 6: good news and bad news**

Veronica sat in unchararistic silence for a while, happy to have Weevils mystery to occupy her thoughts. She was determened not to let Logans odd and yet familiar behavior get to her. She was Veronica Mars for God's sake.

A half an hour had passed since Dicks kiss and now Mandy had gotten up to the stage with a bit of nerves showing. When no spitball or mocking laughter hit her she cleared up in her big smile and announced:" Fellow classmates, time has come to revealing one of tonights big surprises!"

Veronica looked around the room and saw that people as always didn't really listen to the nice girl. But that changed when Mandy said:" Remember that our year didn't get to have a senior prom, thanks to a few people, who shall remain nameless…"

At these words Dick stood up high fiving Logan and yelling;" Alterna-Prom ruled!" Logan laughed and Madison rolled her eyes.

Veronica got the distinct feeling that if she didn't do anything, Dick would reunite with his old companion; Mooning.

Mandy however showed more character then Veronica remembered; she simply shrug it of and continued:" Yes Dick, but however god Alterna Prom was, it was not the reel deal, so if I could continue?"

Dick sat down again and gulped down a drink, but his smile halted for a second when Mac mumbled:" Grow up Dick."

Mandy said again:" Well, after careful planning our old friend Principal Clemmons and I have organized the Prom we never got! So if you all would be so kind as to vacate your table for thirty minutes and move on outside, then we shall call you back in to visit the past!"

People clappede more this time and Mandy walked of the stage feeling quite relived.

Veronica got up and Wallace put his arm around her saying:" So BFF, anything new you want to tell me? Well I have to show you something and it's been tough for this player to keep it a secret these last months."

Veronica looked up at her friend and said with fake excilaration:" Wow, did you finally spend some of that hard earned super million dollars salary to by me a pony?"

Wallace shook his head and answered with his usual ability to ignore Veronicas teasing remarks:" this player got married two months ago and you'll never guess who!?"

Veronica pouted her lips, thinking out loud:" Well, since your unhealthy obsession with food never ended, as seen tonight, I'm gonna guess you married a baker."

Wallace laughed and litteraly pulled the much smaller girl towards the parking lot. The old classmates family was to join them after the meal and apparently Wallace's mystery wife had already arrived.

"Tada!"

Veronica burst out laughing. "Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't guess that Wallace! It's obvious!" Wallace smiled with every sign of being in love to his wife. An old friend of Veronicas.

"Hey Jackie, it's been too long." Jackie, who had matured into a beautiful woman with short black hair in a fashionable haircut smiled in return and said:" Yeah, I've --we've missed you. How are you?" Veronica ignored that small pinch of guilt at Jackies tone, Veronica knew she hadn't been the best friend these last few years.

"I'm doing just fine, married to my work, saving the world and all that normal stuff." Jackie and Wallace laughed. Veronica suddenly remembered something and asked curiosly:" how come you weren't in there? You graduated with us."

Jackie shook her head and said:" honestly, I didn't want to spend to much time with the people, who abused me during the whole "My Dad was responsible for the bus crash – incident", so I visited my Dad instead, but I couldn't stay away all together. There is a few people I really want to meet again and talk to."

Veronica knew that steel look in the other womans eye. She had had it during her last two years in high school.

She nodded and then saw a shadow out of the corner of her eyes.

"Excuse me, go by gross and lovely doveli and all that, while I run an errand."

A minute later Veronica reached Weevil, who stood leaned up against a wall looking tired.

"So Navarro, what is it you've been keeping from me?"

Weevil looked at her and suddenly without as much as a warning tears flooded his eyes and he dropped to his knees.

Veronica quickly ran to him and held him in her arms. He cried without a sound, but tears ran down his lined face and she caressed his head, trying to offer comfort without a word.

After a while Weevil regained his composure and sat up against the wall.

"Weev, I wanna help you, whatever it is, you don't have to go through this alone." His dark eyes shone with gratitude and he began slowly:"You remember Carmen Ruiz?"

Veronica shook her head, although the name sounded familiar. "The girl with the popstickle…"

Ah, now it dawned on Veronica and she nodded for Weevil to continue:" Well, she and I kinda got together a while back. Really together and she did not care about my past or any of it. She even told of one of the Fitzpatricks when he hit on her, saying she was not available for lowlives like him."

Veronica took in breath- her knowledge of the Fitspatricks was that they did not really care for disrespect…

Weevil read her mind as he said:" Well he didn't take it well and he killed her right there out in the street in front of me and several others. I went balistic but couldn't take them all. Van Lowe turned up and arrested us all."

Veronica filled with anger. "He didn't try to blame you did he?"

Weevil smiled emotionless:" Of course he did. But due to the vitnesses and all kind of mumbo jumbo legal stuff he couldn't get away with it and they removed him from office a year ago."

Veronica sighed thankfully, that for once justice had been served.

But after looking at Weevils sorrow she asked again:" There's more isn't there?" Weevil nodded and stood up, unable not to move:" Carmen was 5 months pregnant at the time. I lost them both. And no one knows it, because we never got to be public. Here I am 24 years old and dying of a broken heart."

Veronica stood up next to him. "Tell me then, if you're heartbroken, why are you hurt right now psycically?"

Weevils eyes narrowed and he turned from her, but Veronica was a trained FBI agent now and did not let him leave. "Tell me all of it, please, I can only help if you let me."

Weevil turned looking even more exhausted then earlier:" I'm giving the Fitspatricks their own slice of revenge. Unfortunately when I burned down River Stix last week some wood fell on me and I broke some ribs. Happy?"

Veronica punched him in the stomach yelling:" Are you an idiot? They will eventually find out it is your doing, like it or not they are not as dumb as they seem!"

Weevil grabbed Veronicas arm and hissed full of selvhatred:" Had she not loved me, I would have been a dad today, do you even know hoe it feels to love someone so unconditionaly Mars? Or are you too hung up in your own bubble to care? You didn't just leave your dad V! I was here too you know!"

Veronica did not know what to do and she simply embraced her mourning friend.

_So what do you think am I trying to take on too many scenarieos? Please R&R, I love it;) _

**LifesBlackSheep:** Your wish is my command, glad you liked it;)

**Glamorouspirate:** Yes, Logan is not a nice person right now, but after 4 years with Madison, can you really blame him?

NeptuneLost47:**As you might have noticed, undying love is not how I would describe my feelings towards Madison either;)**


	7. Chapter 7: a heated debate

Disclaimer: The Veronica world isn't mine, its Robs and I envy him so

**Disclaimer: **The Veronica world isn't mine, its Robs and I envy him so!

**Chapter 7: a heated debate**

Ten minutes later Veronica took Weevil by the arm and led him inside again. Their emotions kept between themselves.

Weevil turned by the entrance and said:" V, I can't go in looking like this. I'll meet you inside." Veronica nodded and watched him dissapear into the restroom.

She didn't really know what to do about this. It wasn't a quick fix and obviously Weevil was devastated.

A sound broke her concentration and Veronica looked over her shoulder , only to find Madison standing in her husbands face with an expression that didn't flatter her at all. Logan on the other hand was as indifferent to her as he had been during the meal. Madison stomped her foot and then turned with blushing cheeks of what Veronica could only interpret as anger and walked away.

In the proces she ran into her old and probably only friend Shelley Pomroy, whom she dragged with her to a more private area.

"Apperantly not everything is well in paradise," Macs voice reached Veronica, who smiled with pure evil happiness. "Well, call me crazy, but I just don't feel all too bad for them."

Mac smiled in agreement and took Veronica under her arm and said a bit confused, but happy:" So Wallce and Jackie tied the knot. Why didn't you tell me?"

Veronica smiled a bit sadly and answered truhtfully:" I didn't know. And I can't really blame them – it's not like I've been the closest friend in his life these past years."

Mac shook her head and said:" You've had your own things to deal with Veronica. I know Wallace doesn't blame you, eventhough he was sad when you moved away without giving him the entire truth. " Mac hesitated and then decided to go for it:" Hell, I don't think I would have known the truth had I not seen you that night."

Veronica closed her eyes, intent on not letting the memories of that night fly into her mind. But she knew it was a waste of time. Not a day went by where Veronica didn't think about it.

"I'm glad you were there Mac, I don't think I could have done it all by myself."

Mac smiled flattered by her selvreliant friends rare compliment.

"Veronica, let me ask you a question. How much do you know about what's been going on in Neptune recently?"

Veronica sighed and sat down by a table in the entrance hall and ran her fingers through her hair as to gather some strength for this conversation.

"Well, since you ask. I know that six month after my move Logan married Madison in a huge wedding. Now he's a famous author. Apparently he began writing his story about growing up Echolls style and then moved onto fiction, which is selling record amount. " Veronica gave a half laugh, half sigh and continued:" Who would have thought? What else do I know?"

Mac opened her mouth with a expression on her face showing pity, but Veronica cut her off and answered her own question:" I know that Vinnie Van Lowe was fired for something last year and that my caring father once again became Sheriff and I know all about …"

Another shrill voice interveened the two womens heart to heart talk.

"Ready to have fun? Now with 5 years delay I announce Neptune High Senior Prom for opened and ready!"

Veronica smiled. By the sound of it, Mandy was having a delightful evening.

They got up , just as Weevil came back from his visit to the restroom. Veronica met his eyes and was happy to find some of his lines had softened. Apperantly, I am the only one, who knows the entire story, Veronica thought as he bowed his head and took her by her other arm.

Once inside Veronica felt her jaw drop. It really had become a blast from the past. The balloons and glitter was still a big part of the decour, but the overall theme had been transformed into underwater. Lights hung in the ceiling, giving the impression of being submerged in water. Beautiful pictures of the sealife hung all over the ballroom and the windows was draped in tons of blue, green and other sealike couloured fabric.

"It actually looks nice," Veronica mumbled to herself.

Out by the walls two long tables were fill with beverages and a lot of food.

A band dressed as sea-people begang to play on the stage and people automatically began to clap.

Mandy jumped up and down in happiness.

But her peace of mind was once again to be tested.

Madison and Shelley walked up to her and Veronica standing close by listened before jumping in:" Well, well, well. Have you seen this Shelley? " Madisons eyes flew around her with her usual expression etched in her face, disdain and arrogance.

The not so bright Shelley nodded in the agreement she knew she was supposed to show and Madison continued:" When all else fail copy my Ideas. I guess I should be flattered. "

Veronica saw tears in Mandys big eyes and suddenly she had enough.

"Well, I don't think you can actually claim ownership of an idea being used all ower the world Maddy." Veronica said sarcasticly. " But hey, lets find a librarybook entitled; I'm so insecure I have to take credit for other peoples work, wouldn't that be swell?"

Fire in Madisons eyes rained down Veronica, but she was so used to being bullied emotionally, that she hardly even noticed.

Unbeknownst to the two women, the other classmates had begun to form a circle around them. Many remembered the evil tongue of Madison and even more remembered the tiny blondes fierce temperament.

Mandy stood forgotten as the two other woman starred at eachother.

Wallace entered the ballroom at that moment and saw the unmistakeble shape of a huddle indecating a possible fight. "what the…" he started, but then his eyes caught Mac standing alone and he knew that somehow Veronica Mars was involved.

Wallace walked into the mass of people, closely followed by his wife. What he saw made him stop a long moment.

Madison stood dumbfounded as Veronica continued her sarcastic remarks, copying Madisons evil tone that so many had been a victim to:" …your plasticface."

Wallace decided he had to stop this before it got out of hand, but suddenly a hand stopped him. Logan stood by his side with a very intense glimpse in his eyes and he muttered:" Not yet, I wanna see how far they take it."

Wallace shook of the other mans arm and sneered:" control your wife instead of acting like a damn statue."

Suddenly their attention flew back to the women as a sound hit them. Madison stood with a raised hand and Veronica stood with a red cheek. The latter said so coldly, that Wallace felt the hair in the back of his neck stand up:" Now I owe you one mrs. Echolls."

Then very dignified Veronica took Mandy's hand and led out of the crowd. Someone whistled and yelled:" Girlfight!" Another:" Go Madison, that was awesome."

But Madison didn't move, her hand still a bit in the air. She knew eventhough not everyone else did, that it wasn't her, that had won this argument. She knew that finally she had taken it too far.

Logan broke the weird tension by getting the band to play their music and shortly after everything was back to normal.

Veronica stood in a corner, her eyes told everyone who came close, that she did not want to be bothered right now.

Another set of eyes had followed the ordeal. His white teeth lit up in a appreciating smile. There was only one Veronica Mars, thank God she hadn't changed.

Well, that's yet another little twist, I hope you enjoyed it. I thought about letting Veronica bitchslap Madison, but thought it to be way too soon. I like it this way, now Madison has something to look forward too hehe.

_Please R&R I seriously need your imput;) _

_And thanks to all you adding ny story alert and fav. Thank you!_

**NeptuneLost47:** Will try 2 as often as possible, but start work again tomorrow so maybe not as fast as these last few days;)

**Xosummerxo:** Thans! The LoVe will probably begin soon or at least a confrontation, so hopefully you'll fall for him again;)

**Glamorouspirate:** Happy to comply. Weevil is a must in my VM world, so how could I? Thanks for your sweet review;)

**LilLadyMe:** Thank you so much I really try to add more and more details as the story progresses – and trust me, it aint over yet!

**LifesBlackSheep:** Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. I'm trying to add some of V's old spirit to the Madison/Veronica storyline. How am I doing?


	8. Chapter 8: the long lost Kane

Sadly none of these people belong to me that would be wrong in sooo many ways

**Sadly none of these people belong to me that would be wrong in sooo many ways. **

**Chapter 8: the long lost Kane**

Veronica didn't notice that she was being watched. She was so caught up in her own trembling emotions at the time.

"Don't let it beat you!" Veronica demanded of herself. But she already felt the pressure from her chaotic memories fighting to get out in the open. A headache began right over Veronica's eyes and she sat down on the nearest chair and leaned forward her head in her arms.

Finally Veronica gave in to the urge and memories of what had happened 4 years earlier entered her mind with extreme clarity:

_**It was very late and rare Californian rain poured down outside the car. The two people inside it didn't notice. Veronica was only looking at her newest ex boyfriend. His eyes were dry now. He had yelled, begged and cried in the attempt to wriggle out a reason for her breaking his heart. **_

"_**Is it Logan that's forcing you to do this?" Piz asked in a tiny, yet dignified tone. Veronica sighed again and tried for the hundreds of time to make him understand that this decision was all her. **_

"_**I'm truly sorry Piz, but ft that was the answer you were looking for then you don't know me as well as you think. I just don't love you anymore." Veronica hesitated and then hammered in a last nail to his coffin in the attempt to end his feelings for her.**_

"_**I'm not sure I ever did…"**_

_**Apparently it did the trick. Piz's eyes once again became tearful but anger was also evident. **_

"_**Are you really that cold Veronica? Then I have to agree with most people – you're a first-class bitch." **_

_**Veronica's own eyes stayed dry until the young man left the car – slamming the door as hard as possible. Then they came as she gave in to self-pity and true sorrow. **_

_**Her hand fell upon her still flat stomach as she remembered the reason why Piz couldn't be in her life anymore. He probably wouldn't appreciate being a stepfather to Logan Echolls bastard child. **_

_**Logan, who had sworn to destroy her, hurt her. **_

_**A police car drove by and slowed down. Veronica felt panicked. She so didn't need Vinnie Van Lowes appearance right now. **_

_**Finally it disappeared around the corner. Veronica sighed, looked in the glove compartment for a tissue to wipe her eyes. Her fathers' angry voice suddenly sounded as clear to her as though he was in the car with her:**_

"_**Don't ever come back if you wont apologize to Harmony! I'm your father and I demand you listen to me for once in your life Veronica! I mean, leave now and it ends your welcome in this family!" **_

_**Veronica felt warm fresh tears run down her cheek at that memory and then suddenly screamed out her pain. **_

_**Some moments later Veronica sat as the tears dried on their own then she made a life altering decision to leave Neptune and the two men in her life she loved. **_

"Hey Veronica, do you have a seat for an old friend?"

Veronica jumped as she was ripped out of her unpleasant memories and looked up not really believing her own ears.

"Duncan?"

The man looking down at her with a bright white grin on his face was indeed Duncan Kane, the only son to Jake and Celeste Kane two of the richest people in Neptune.

He had matured into a good-looking man, tall and sunburned from living in Australia for 5 years. His brown hair was cut short and he had smiling wrinkles around his greenish eyes. The biggest difference for Veronica though was his living eyes. No medication dulled him down any longer and he beamed with love of life.

"Are you done staring Ms Mars?" Duncan asked with another grin and bent down to pull her up in a tight embrace. Veronica on the other hand was an image of her old curios self as she pulled out of his arms only to bombard him with questions.

"What are you doing here? Have the Manning's dropped the charges? How's Lilly doing? Will you move back to Neptune now? And…"

Duncan laughed and tried to answer as fast as he could as not to give her any more time to fire questions at him.

"I'm visiting my parents with Lilly. She is doing just fine, looking more and more like her aunt every day, and not just in psychical appearance I might add. As for the Mannings' I hope they rot in Hell for one thing, but sadly they have to go to jail first."

At the sight of Veronicas puzzled face he sat down at the table she had just been leaning on and continued:" Well, apparently you wont be happy until you get the whole story."

He smiled as she ignored the teasing and sat down, her eyes focused intently on him.

"Well, remember Lizzie Manning? Megs sister, who helped us when we were looking for the abused child?"

Veronica nodded silently and Duncan saw the shadows of _those_ memories flash over her face as he explained:" After coming of age she moved out and has been fighting for the proper authorities to step in ever since. Then last year when your dad returned to office something was finally set in motion. He found notes from Lamb and our statements of the entire incident that evening. He conducted a more thorough investigation using some information he found in your notes and then last month they were arrested and poor Grace could finally get to move in with Lizzie. "

Duncan watched a bit confused himself as Veronica flinched at the mention of her father using her own notes. "What is going on with them?" He thought.

Veronica was so pleased that justice had found the Mannings' yet she couldn't help but feel a pinch of anger for her father using her stuff and that anger was then destroyed as she realized he hadn't thrown out her things after she moved away.

"Ronnie, are you in there?" Duncan's voice pulled her back to reality once again and she looked up with a smile.

"I'm just so happy for Grace, Lizzie and Meg. Finally she can rest in peace knowing no harm will come to her baby sister or daughter. "

Duncan smiled and began to ask about her life, but now someone finally noticed Veronica's talkative friend.

"DUNCAN!" Dude, aren't you on the run from the law or something?"

Dicks voice echoed out onto the entire crowd and people rushed to see if Duncan's presence was real.

Veronica was pushed out of the way by several classmates, that all felt that Duncan really needed to know all about their activities for the last few years.

Veronica smiled to herself as she saw the excitement, then she saw Logan.

Except her, his eyes was the only one not trying to locate Duncan. His eyes pierced hers. A very short second Veronica saw his emotionless mask evaporate as they starred into each other's souls.

Then the mask reappeared and the evil smirk returned and he saluted her before jumping in the crowd to his oldest friend yelling:" Yippy cay eh motherfucker!"

_Hey, hope you liked this chapter. Didn't really know how to reintroduce the long lost Kane. But I thought, lets go for it…_

_Finally I put in some LoVe, very subtle but it's there;) _

_Please R it is what keeps me going;) _

**Love-r-of-Jam: **Power rangers rule!! As Dick might say, thanks for R)

**LifesBlackSheep:** Sorry Lynne is not ready for the world just yet, but hope you liked the chapter anyways;)

**Glamorouspirate:** Well, it wasn't Troy;) About the catfight…I'm trying to put some Loganess in the story, it was needed I thought;)

**PennyLanex3:** Speed-reading is da bomb! Hehe, well first of, thank you so much for the praise, love it;) As for your questions, the story happens after all three seasons. I thought it would be cool to see what could happen after all of that history we know and love. I try to mix my fantasies with Rob Thomas'. As for the Mac situation, you'll just have to read on, sorry, I have to keep it interesting;)


	9. Chapter 9: twilight zone

Maybe I will some day, but at the moment I don't own the VM universe, sadlyJ

**_Maybe I will some day, but at the moment I don't own the VM universe, sadly___**

**Chapter 9: twilight zone**

Veronica decided to vacate the room temporarily to pull her self together. So much had happened these last few hours that she could hardly believe it.

Before anyone of her friends came along to distract her, Veronica fled with the sound of Logan and Duncan laughing ringing in her ears.

Without a second thought she overtook the bathroom again, using the same procedure as last time. Apparently she couldn't quite escape her bathroom tendencies. The giant mirror once again caused Veronica to look deep inside her self. She had to be honest with who she was and the fact that Duncan was back had really made her happy, but not in a "I'm so thrilled, lets get out of here and get married as soon as possible, kind of way.

"Does he want me back?" Veronica thought, "and would I give him a chance, just because Lynne is in need of a father?" A bitter laugh erupted from Veronica's mouth. "A child can turn out fine with just one parent," Veronica mumbled to her reflection, " just look at me and my parents."

Veronica sighed and her thoughts strayed to her daughter.

Lynne was the single most important thing in Veronica's life. A sudden urge of mother love hit the young blond, who took out a valet and withdrew from it a black and white picture.

It showed Lynne with her smiling face all up in the camera. It was a month old, so it was before her front tooth had fallen out and given her a sweet little gap. You couldn't see the color of her eyes, but they were brown and dark, so unlike Veronica's bluish gray.

Veronica knew that what she had to do was going to be painful but oh so necessary in more ways then one.

Veronica remembered not so long ago, how Lynne had been in her arms at the playground and the little girls eyes looked a bit sad at her mother. "Mommy," Lynne had asked, " all my friends have daddies, where is my daddy?" Veronica sort of smiled taken aback by how sudden Lynne had begun asking about the thing she dreaded about. Somehow the question never got answered as a friend had called to Lynne. But Veronica knew it was an unavoidable subject and soon Lynne would have to be told since she was in great need of help.

In present time Veronica sighed and tucked the picture back to its proper place and began to recap the night's events. She talked to her self in the mirror as to make the information more acceptable.

"1, Logan needs to know, I _need_ him to know. 2, Weevil is in serious trouble as always, 3, Madison hasn't changed," Veronica chuckled, while redoing her ponytail, "neither has Dick. 4, Wallace finally got his Jackie, 5, Duncan is back and 6, and Dad might show up tonight…"

Veronica looked into her own eyes and after a few moments she said in a decisive tone:" I need a drink."

After one last glance in the mirror Veronica braced herself and reentered the reunion.

Immediately to be thrown into a new difficulty.

Dick stood in front of Mac with an unusual expression of seriousness on his face. Macs eyes were etched into his and Veronica stopped dead in her tracks wishing for the floor to swallow her before they noticed her.

"Why haven't you ever answered my e-mails?" Dicks question hit Mac like a knife and she said quietly:" Because there wasn't anymore to say. You might have had some kind of emotion for me, but Dick let's be real, you'll never really get over the fact that Cassidy was my first love." Dick's eyes narrowed and even Veronica could see, that although he had been drinking a lot he was intent on getting through to her friend.

"The relationship between you two has nothing to do with us. We were kids and I know I acted like an ass after his death, but that's a long time ago now and what we had is nothing like what you had with him… unless of course you still love him?"

Mac laughed bitterly and answered almost with a sneer:" He left me naked in a hotel room, killed several people, and let us not forget how _he raped my best friend_!!"

Dick almost yelled as he gripped Macs shoulders:" For Christ sake, why does everything evolve around Veronica Mars? Logan has totally let her ruin him and shit like that. Wherever she walked he followed ending up causing him extreme pain! Do you even know how much trouble he got for beating up that Gory Sorokin kid? Veronica makes the people who care for her suffer, remember that and remember this too!"

At the end of his tirade Dick bent down and gave Mac a passionate kiss, which after a moment Mac responded to.

Veronica felt like she had been invited to the twilight zone and backed away. Extremely cautious not to get discovered eavesdropping to _that_ conversation.

Suddenly her back ran into another body with a thump. Veronica almost fell, but strong arms pulled her to safety.

"Me oh my, if it isn't Veronica Mars spying once again?" Logan's teasing voice reached Veronicas ears and she cursed deeply inside, not ready for a confrontation yet.

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I just scribbled it down and wanted it out of the way so I finally can get some interaction between Logan and Veronica. Will of course redeem myself in the next, I Promise. Hope you liked it;) _

_Remember reviews aren't a city in Russia;) _

Too tired to reply to you nice reviews I apologize and will as promised redeem myself soon;)


	10. Chapter 10: BFF

Rob Thomas is the only owner of this universe, which CW cancelled…

Rob Thomas is the only owner of this universe, which CW cancelled…

**Chapter 10: BFF**

Veronica turned around to face him while she reminded herself that she was not now nor had she ever been afraid of confrontation.

"Hello Logan. Sorry didn't see you there, one would have thought the smell of an ass would have alerted my attention." Damn, why couldn't she ever control her self, Veronica thought as a glimpse of the Logan from high school prior their relationship came out in full blow:

"Gee wiz Ronnie, maybe it's your big long nosey nose that's just a bit out of order for once. Or haven't you used it to condemn your old classmates to Hell every chance you got?"

Veronica sighed and tried to contain herself. At this moment two Veronicas were fighting for the upper hand. The one that hated his gut and screamed for name calling along other childish actions and the one who was happy to see that the man she had loved for so long was still in there, sarcastic remarks be damned.

"So…" Veronica began really trying to keep her old anger in check, " how's married life treating you?"

As soon as the words had left her mouth Veronica knew that she had made a mistake. It was obvious that Logan took it as just another stab at him.

"Why? You sound jealous, I'm telling you right now if you're looking to break us up, sex on the side isn't gonna work Ronnie, tried that and failed miserably…but that doesn't mean I wont accept an offer from you if given."

Veronica took in breath and clenched her fists to stay calm and then she said:" As if Echolls, you had your chance remember, didn't go so well. But thanks for the sweet willingness to overlook your wedding promises."

Logan straightened up and suddenly he changed his tone completely, for the first time anger was obvious in his voice and face as he sneered:" You made it like this, I begged for your forgiveness once remember?"

Veronica swallowed the lump of guilt in her throat and replied the only way she knew how:" If I recall correctly you swore to ruin me and said something about my hooker tendencies…"

Logan shook his head and for once he looked genuine:" Come on Mars, like a few threats ever got to you."

Veronica didn't know how to respond and Logan sensing her hesitation swooped in on her and asked:" Since we are sharing insults as always, let me ask you this; did you leave because of me – because of us?"

Veronica looked up into Logan's brown eyes and was about to blurt out everything about his only child and her dilemma, but suddenly Madison came out of nowhere.

"You! Don't come near him, I swear I'll call the police and make up a story so you'll get arrested!" Logan looked at his wife and in that split second Veronica was painfully reminded of Aaron Echolls once again. The look Madison received was that of pure loathing and Madison saw it too.

"Logan honey, you know what she's responsible for! Don't get involved again, please! I'm your fricking wife and I have a say here!"

Logan didn't get to respond, because Veronica simply said:" He is all yours Madison. I unlike my parents respect marriage."

Then she turned and walked away as fast as humanly possible, earning her a few glances from her classmates.

Once back inside the ballroom she headed straight to the table with alcohol and gulped down a glass of pure vodka and was in the midst of drinking a martini when Wallace and Jackie found her.

"Got one for me Marshmallow?" the man asked as he watched his first Neptune friend drink as she was returning from a two-day stride in the desert. Red spots on her cheek showed her state of mind and behind her Wallace saw Madison enter with a firm grip at Logan, who looked more like a statue than ever. Pale and his eyes were searching the room. Wallace already knew for what.

"Jackie, do you mind if I leave for a few minutes with my BFF?"

Jackie's eyes overlooked no details and she smiled approvingly to her husband saying:" go ahead, I'll catch up with some of my darling fellow graduates."

Veronica didn't hear their talk, she was too busy drinking and beating herself up mentally for once again acting like a coward and not tell him the truth. She simply had to get it done sooner rather than later. Life depended on it.

Suddenly Veronica was pushed towards the exit once again and the people who had seen her little discussion with the Echolls couple followed them closely out the front door.

Shortly after Wallace had firmly planted Veronica on a bench not far from where she had talked to Weevil earlier in the night.

For a second Weevils problem reentered her mind; the Fitzpatrick's would probably find him soon due to his revenge habits and she had to do something about it…Maybe her boss at the agency could lend a helping hand with some witness protection. Weevil was a person in her life she didn't feel like losing. They were too much alike and she needed him even more after tonight.

"Now, explain please!" Wallace barked, ripping Veronica back to her own problems.

Veronica looked silently at Wallace for a while; trying to force him to leave matters alone until she was good and ready. But Wallace wad definitely no longer a tamed friend, he didn't let her get her way for once and realizing her own defeat Veronica took in a deep breath and tried to verbalize her story so I would make the most sense.

It didn't go that well; Veronica blamed the alcohol and then decided to jump right into it without further hesitation:

"Wallace, I have a daughter named Lynne Megan Mars. She is named after her grandmother and one of my best friends."

The look on Wallace's face when it dawned on him who Lynne's seniors son was would almost have made Veronica giggle, hadn't she still needed to reveal more:" And…"

Wallace crossed his arms and said:" What, V?"

Tears began to burn in her eyes and the first one fell slowly down Veronica's cheek as she added almost in a whisper:

"And she has got leukemia and needs a bone marrow transplant. I hope Logan might turn out to be a suitable donor, because I'm not…"

Wallace just stood in front of her for a long moment and then he simply opened his arms and said:" Come here Marshmallow."

_My twists and me eh? I hope you don't all hate me for bringing harm to little Lynne;)_

_If you have something to say, please don't hesitate;) _

**NeptuneLost47:** Well Lynne is sort of in it more this time;) hope I didn't turn you of the story with this little twist;)

**Xosummerxo:** Well, maybe… can't reveal too much as of now it would ruin it for the other readers;) But will say this; Wallace is not the only one who gets to know.

**Pennylanex3:** Thanks, I really grew to like them too;) Regarding Keith, remember he is only human. 2 relationships have already ended because of his love for his daughter. Bitter people do things they regret some times. Veronica _did_ get her temper from someone, right?;)


	11. Chapter 11: the plot thickens

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own these people I just borrowed them;)

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own these people I just borrowed them;)

**Chapter 11: the plot thickens**

As they hugged Veronica sighed with relief, finally another one from her past knew the truth besides Mac.

Veronica remembered the woman's word from earlier that evening:" **_Hell, I don't think I would have known the truth had I not seen you that night."_**

She sank into another sad memory as Wallace's' firm grip never lessened, keeping her sheltered.

_**Veronica stood in her bedroom at the apartment packing clothes in her suitcase feeling anger and self-pity. Backup the dog laid by the door and eyed his mistress with his head tilted to the side, not understanding anything. Veronica hardly noticed as she got over to her picture wall. A picture from the homecoming dance was firmly planted in the middle. Lilly and Veronicas heads against one another, mouthing happy kisses. Logan and Duncan laughing up in the air forever caught in the glimpse of happiness. "Oh Lilly, I really need you here" Veronica whispered as the eyes of her long dead friend once again gave her a jolt of sorrow. Another picture drew her attention and she sighed and felt the hurt wash over her. Logan and Veronica stood at the beach, his arms cradled her and his eyes looked intently and lovingly at his girl, while Veronica smiled into the camera and took the picture. Now the picture seemed to mock Veronica and she ripped it down from the wall and threw it in the garbage bin. The third and largest picture showed her at her high school graduation standing side by side by a very proud Keith smiling his ears off. It was obvious that he loved his daughter and that she knew she was loved. **_

_**Veronica tightened her jaw in resentfulness and she simply ripped the picture into pieces. The things Keith had shouted were forever burned into her mind. And before that the silent treatment and bitterness had made their relationship rocky to say the least. **_

_**Veronica went to the door and turned for a quick last look at her room. "A clean break" Veronica mumbled and went to the front door. Backup followed her closely and she hugged him for a while and told him to stay. **_

_**Outside tears came again and Veronica sobbed and began to run to her car. Once inside she started the engine and drove away from her life. Suddenly a flood of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks and Veronica stopped her car in the middle of the road and fell to the ground releasing everything from her stomach up till that point. Afterwards Veronica didn't have the strength to get up and she lay on the ground beside her own vomit. A voice came to her in her self pity and she looked up to find Mac starring very frightened at her, her normally so strong friend. **_

"_**Are you okay, Veronica? Let me help you." **_

_**The slightly larger girl dragged Veronica to her feet and they went inside the Saturn and Mac forced Veronica to open up. And Veronica did. **_

_**It ended with Veronica making Mac swear never to tell anyone about her pregnancy or her other plans. "I know Logan will probably think the child is Piz's or go out of his way to get custody and I can't let that happen, Mac. He's with Madison now and goes out of his way to tell me every time I see him how much in love he is and all that bs. Besides he's rich and powerful and I'm just me, no court in Neptune would help me." **_

_**Mac shook her head," Logan can be an ass, but not that big an ass V. No matter how he acts now, you're the love of his life remember that. And if I should be wrong, then there's always Keith. " Veronica laughed a laugh which made Macs skin crawl. "Trust me, Mac; for once dear Mr. mars will not be coming to my rescue - A teenage pregnancy? Please…Besides he's got a now priority now, didn't you hear? Love, cuddling and the whole nine yards." **_

_**Mac sighed and knew that for once Veronica didn't have the upper hand. Without a single drop of doubt she knew Keith Mars and Logan Echolls would always help Veronica whether she wanted them to or not. But at the look of determination at the exhausted little PI girl Mac said with defeat etched in every tone:" Fine, but V, let me help you…"**_

_**That night Veronica Mars left Neptune and swore never to return. And when an e-mail came to Mac eight months later she kept her promise not letting anyone know that the now engaged Logan Echolls had just fathered his firstborn child. "**_

Veronica sighed and felt a sting of guilt once again when she for the first time considered the pressure Mac had been under this entire time.

Wallace heard her sigh and pulled her out to look her in the eyes. "Are you feeling better?"

Veronica nodded almost truthfully and gave her best valley girl performance, trying to calm her friend:" Yeah, like it's totally okay again, ya know…"

Wallace didn't buy it, but forced a smile to his lips to make Veronica happy.

Arm in arm the two "BFF's" reentered the "prom" and quickly saw an empty table.

A few seconds after they had sat down Duncan showed up with a big smile that Veronica couldn't quite get used to and he proclaimed:" This has been a very interesting evening. Everyone keeps telling me, they didn't think I was a nutter and they always knew I was a cool dude."

Veronica smiled and said:" That's Neptune for ya. Not innocent until proven guilty."

Weevil came over to their table too and with him was a man Veronica vaguely remembered as Weevils second in command; Hector something.

"Hey you all remember Hector right?" He asked as they both sat down. Veronica nodded her mind racing through the memories of the time when Hector had betrayed Weevil. "Yeah, I remember," Veronica answered and Hector recognized the look of disdain in Veronicas eyes and he gave a half smile and asked:" What ever happened to, let bygones be bygones?"

Veronica shook her head, tilted her head and ignored Weevils teasing groan as she replied sarcastically:" Bygones? that's a word me don't recognize mister." Then she added more seriously," apparently you still help Weevil out whenever he say it's time to tame the _River Stix_..." Veronica emphasized the last two words and saw Hector quickly glance at Weevil who shrugged it of and began changing the subject by asking Duncan about Lilly.

Jackie found Wallace and they all had a few minutes of reminiscing before Mandy's voice yet again rang out over the crowd.

"Hello are you all still here?" She asked grinning. Her hair was slightly messed up as though she had been giving it her best on the dance floor. The image of a dancing Mandy flew into Veronicas mind and she chuckled.

"Well," Mandy continued," now it is finally time to reveal the last surprise of the evening everyone. "

Veronica sat up listening a bit curiously as did the rest at her table.

"We – the organizers and me have decided that we needed to go all out this year and for two nights we have reserved a floor at the Neptune Grand, just for us! Isn't that just amazing?"

Veronica starred in disbelief and saw shock and happiness in people's eyes.

Logan was high fived by Dick, who screamed:" Yeah buddy, time for the party pig to come out of retirement!"

Veronica closed her eyes. This will complicate things a bit, she thought…

_Well, I have so many new ideas and thought just one night in the reunion couldn't do it;) _

_Please review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen in the Grand…maybe I'll even listen;)_

**Lifesblacksheep:** yes, yes, but…;)

**Xosummerxo:** maybe hehehe, sorry couldn't resist;)

**Glamorouspirate: **yes Logan will and have done a lot for his family(that was a blue hehe)

**SnarkQueen: **Me? Mean, that's not a word I know;) thank you for you nice review though, loved it;)

**Pennylanex3:** patience and all shall be revealed;)

**TSJorSydPip:** I really liked your review and you're right poor veronica sure has a lot to go through;)


	12. Chapter 12: some can't see the obvious

Don't own VM universe…sadly

**Don't own VM universe…sadly **

**Chapter 12: some cant see the obvious**

Veronica couldn't quite believe it yet - Two more days and nights in Neptune? Weevil looked as puzzled and to be honest as concerned as she did by the news.

Weevils' eyes met hers and in that moment they were in unison again.

People's talk exploded after Mandy and Dicks statements and Veronica could literally see how the soon began moving towards their old cliques.

There was Wanda Varner and her friends, well the ones who stayed her friends after it got out she was a narc. Veronica smiled at that particularly memory and her eyes fell on Caitlin Ford hanging in Shelley Pomroys shadow. Although it had been more then 5 years ago, Caitlin apparently still had trouble getting back in with the 09'ers after her little incident(s) with Weevils cousin, Chardo.

People from his former basket team walked up to Wallace and Jackie. "Yo man, aren't you gonna ride with us?"

Wallace always answered no to those questions.

Veronica smiled a bit happy again. Who would have thought, that the scrawny and unpopular guy I cut down from the flagpole would eventually become an 09?" she thought to herself and bent over to whisper in his ear:" Wallace, go with them in the taxi, they were your teammates and fans, remember? I'll be fine."

The now famous NBA star starred at Veronica as though she had just announced she would do a striptease standing on her head.

"You crack me up Veronica Mars, you really do. You and these guys," with a nod he included the rest of their friends, " are the only ones I want to spend several days with cooped up in a hotel room."

Veronica smiled brightly; thankful he saw right through her offer. "Ditto, you." She replied and gently punched his shoulder. "Besides," Jackie suddenly said to them, " I know for a fact that the Grand has evolved quite a bit since our schooldays. It's now got an entire area for fun and games such as the fine art of paintball, swimming and stuff like that."

Veronica suddenly let go of her worries for a few minutes as she did her evil giggle and said:" Well, that's just eeeeexxcellent that is."

Wallace, Jackie, Mac, Weevil, Duncan and even Hector looked surprised at her, but then broke out in laughter as she continued with a smug:" paintball and me in a room with Madison Sinclair… history in the making, guys I tell ya."

Half an hour later the first taxi full of Neptune highs former finest pulled up in front of the Neptune Grand.

Veronica decided to stick with Duncan and listen to all his proud ramblings of his baby girl and Veronica almost changed her mind as she heard him tell a story of how Lilly had decided to be a mountain climber and now climbed every tree in sight. "Lynne can't do that," Veronica thought sadden for a moment, but then a voice creped in her mind, sounding suspiciously like her deceased friend Lilly Kane;" Well doofus, she wont be able to until you pull your hands out of your sweet little backside and confront Logan with the truth."

Veronica flinched for a second and looked over her shoulder. It sounded so clear as though Lilly stood right behind her giving her advice in her way.

She didn't see her missed friend, but her eyes fell upon the hated shape of Madison. The woman walked quietly for once looking strangely out of place. "Where's Logan?" Veronica thought and searched the mass of people now entering the hotel.

Her search ended when she saw ham and Dick already sitting at the bar by themselves. Veronica squinted her eyes and looked more closely. Apparently they were deep in conversation. Dick's expression and gestures showed him trying to talk Logan into something. Logan on the other hand had a tired and sad look on his face, which at the same time shone with fierce determination. Veronica remembered him looking like that the night he showed up at her doorstep fully convinced that his mothers suicide had been a fraud.

"Why can't you stop making goggling eyes at my husband?" Madison's voice suddenly fired at Veronica. She looked at the other woman with all her disdain and hate, while answering:" Madison, leave me alone tonight or I swear you'll feel the repercussions."

Madison showed real signs of fear, but quickly hit it as she retorted back:" Go screw the football team Mars."

"gee, snappy comeback." Veronica snapped.

Madison smiled more than anything resembled a sneer as she replied:" I don't need quick wit I'm married and well supported…by your ex boyfriend I believe he was."

Madison was saved from Veronica's retaliation the next moment, because Principal Clemmons deep voice rang out for all to hear:

"Well students, in my hand I hold the keys to the rooms you'll be able to sleep in. if you don't like the accommodations than you're more then welcome to upgrade your room to a better one, but the cost of that will be your own."

Veronica still fuming over her little spat with Madison almost ran to get to Clemmons first.

"is there any single room?" she asked warning other people to back down until she got her reply.

Clemmons long face broke into a rare smile as he looked down at the strong willed woman and he answered;" I actually thought of you when I ordered this room. Here you go."

He handed Veronica the keycard and she rewarded him with an ice-melting smile and disappeared before anyone else had even figured out whom to bunk with.

Once inside her room Veronica quickly found her cell phone and dialed her home number.

It rang two times and then Mrs. Peterson answered mumbling:" What time is this for a call, it better be damn important." Veronica smiled feeling slightly homesick all of the sudden as the older woman growled.

"Hey, its me."

Mrs. Peterson asked suddenly wide-awake. " Is everything all right, girl? I can be there in a few hours to pick you up if you need it."

Veronica smiled again and answered:" no, no that wont be necessary Mrs. Peterson, I just have some bad news. The reunion kind of took a sidetrack tonight. I have to stay for a couple more days."

Mrs. Peterson sighed heavily and asked in a knowing tone of voice:" You haven't told him yet have you?"

Veronica hesitated and thereby gave her answer and Mrs. Peterson continued:" He has to know, not only for the chance of him being a suitable candidate, but every child needs to know their heritage, sweetie."

Veronica sighed and answered:"I know that, trust me. I'm just finding it hard to get it out there. The way he looks at me confuses me. One moment it's like were mortal enemies and the next he looks at me like he used to…you know like I'm the reason he gets up in the morning."

Veronica knew it sounded stupid and stopped not knowing how to continue. Mrs. Peterson sighed once again and said:" Love is always complicated little one, and.."

Another voice interfered their conversation. "Mommy is that you?"

Veronica smiled and Mrs. Peterson gave the phone to Lynne.

"Lynnie, you need to sleep now and save your strength sugar puss." Lynne yawned into the phone and said very sleepily:" I see you tomorrow mommy."

Veronica now had the tough job of telling her 3 and a half-year daughter she would be late and after a tantrum, blackmail and another love declaration Veronica finally hung up the phone feeling quite in the mood for a tantrum herself.

Logan found her twenty minutes later curled up in a uncomfortable chair like a cat. He stood there for a long time just watching her sleep. Then he realized she would be sore in the morning if she slept like that the entire night and with more gentleness then anyone would expect of him he took her in his arms and put her in bed, tucked the sheet all the way up to her chin. Then he slowly reached out and caressed her cheek.

Suddenly he heard a sound and not wanting anyone – especially his uh so charming wife – to see him in Veronica's room at this hour he left as quietly as he had entered.

Wallace stood hidden behind a large plant just outside her door. He had seen the whole thing. And he watched Logan leave silently with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What was that all about?"

_Sorry I didn't give a more detailed chapter this time, but it's meant as a new kind of "intro" to the hotel experience, so hang on ye fellow VM lovers, I will get right on with more exciting things after this chapter ….I hope___

_Its very late right now so too tired to reply to your sweet, funny and interesting reviews tonight, but I promise to make it my mission next time;) _


	13. Chapter 13: hostility and truce

Sadly once again I don't own the VM universe…

Sadly once again I don't own the VM universe….sigh

**Chapter 13: hostility and truce**

Veronica woke feeling very tired and unexcited. One more night in Neptune, she thought. Then she stiffened.

"What the…" Veronica whispered. "How did I get into bed?" Her clothes were still on so it couldn't have been her own doing, could it?

Veronica sighed and for once in her life didn't investigate.

Ten minutes later she entered the conference hall that a receptionist had guided her towards. It had been rented for the reunion as a gathering point. Meals and joined activities were to be held in that room.

Veronica looked around. Only a dozen people had arrived this early. Some looked quite hung over and Veronica smiled briefly at the hangover faces.

"Yo V."

Weevils voice called out to her and Veronica met his eyes and waved before hitting the enormous buffet table.

"Food," she whispered, "niiiice." A private joke of hers that she thought noone would hear, but unfortunately Duncan's laugh told her otherwise.

"Veronica, I still can't believe you are so slim – you can ear more then anyone I know." Veronica smiled and didn't respond as she took six slices of toast and a small mountain of scrambled eggs and as a second thought 4 sausages.

Duncan put his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder looking down at the table. "What are we having?"

Veronica felt her self stiffen slightly as Duncan's body broke her comfort zone. But she forced herself to use a casual tone as she replied:" We aren't having anything, it's all mine, buster."

Duncan laughed and pulled her close to him for a second and very briefly Veronica felt that old attraction she had had with him once upon a time.

A cough right behind them broke them apart and Veronica met Logan's disapproving eyes. "Mind if I cut in, you're kind of holding the line…"

His words weren't nasty, but the tone once again reminded Veronica of their past love/hate relationship. Apparently Duncan remembered too, because he let go of the little blonde and grabbed Logan's shoulder saying in a mock friendly tone, Veronica didn't think he knew how to use:

"Well, a single man such as my self has to use all the opportunities available, right? Must have been like that with you and _Madison_ in the beginning…" ¨

Logan's brown eyes narrowed as he looked at Duncan. "You know D.K? This new bright Duncan… I don't like him."

Then he took his old best friends hand of his shoulder and nodded curtly to Veronica, whose jaw was beginning to drop and went over to the other end of the buffet table.

Veronica heard Duncan whisper to himself as he too watched Logan leave:" And this new brooding lonely Logan I'm not too fond of either."

Veronica shook her head and decided to take her plate and walk over to Weevil sitting alone except for the sour looking Mac, who apparently still didn't qualify as a morning person.

"Morning," Veronica said as she sat down.

Weevil nodded and so did Mac, who returned to her own thoughts. "What's up with her?" Veronica asked as Mac suddenly left the table and exited the room without saying a word. Weevil shrugged and said a little disbelieving:" apparently Mac has been fooling around a bit with the retard you and I know and love as Dick Casablancas."

When he didn't hear his friends shriek of shock he looked at her:" are you telling me, you knew? You knew that there's a slight chance that the idiot might get to … Argh, I can't even think about it! Mac is usually so sensible and it's not like she doesn't know how he is, she went to school with us for heavens sake."

Veronica took a bite of toast and answered after swallowing:" Maybe that charming attitude of yours is why she chose not to reveal anything."

Weevil sighed and continued with his breakfast and then added a bit later:" you can't tell me it doesn't freak you out."

Veronica laughed and caught a glimpse of Logan sitting next to the Dickman himself eating silently.

"Maybe we should just butt out for once," she said turning her glance to Weevil and continued:" Mac deserves to be happy and if the impossible chance of Dick being able to make her happy then I say go on Dickmeister."

Veronica and Weevil looked at Dick and for the first time Veronica realized that Dick underneath all his jokes and idiotism had evolved into a man. His mouth was smiling and talking as well as ever, but in his eyes Veronica saw hurt and loneliness.

Dick sensed him being watched and look around the room. Veronica met his stare with a tired smile, unsure if he would start mocking her as always.

It wasn't fond emotions that erupted between that glance, but Veronica could almost feel physically how they made a truce. "He is going to date one of my closest friends," Veronica said to herself.

The clock in the conference room stroke 10 a.m. and yet again Mandy, who looked as bright-eyed as ever jumped to her feet holding a glass of juice, which she hit with a spoon causing its content to splash her in the face.

A beautiful woman jumped up to wipe her face and Veronica raised her eyebrows speculatively as she recognized the helper as the lesbian cheerleader; Kylie Marker.

At the sign of blush on Mandy's cheeks Veronica had a distinct feeling that in one not too distant future Kylie might finally get a public girlfriend.

As Kylie sat back down Mandy blinked a few times, she looked like something hard had just hit her in the face. Then realizing where she was, Mandy began to speak:

"Well, as promised yesterday a lot of activities have been planned and there is compulsory attendance by the way!"

People groaned or cheered depending of their mood. Veronica groaned feeling not so eager to play games.

"Make sure your roommate is present in half an hour in the paintball pit in the basement of this fine hotel. Oh, and someone tell Veronica Mars, she has a single room!"

Veronica groaned even louder and yelled quickly:" I'm right here Mandy."

Some people laughed and then Weevil and Veronica got up to leave.

"Hey is Veronica tired of doing rich kids now?" someone said loudly and Veronica wouldn't even have noticed properly if not a muffled sound gripped her attention. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise.

Logan stood right behind the offender and his hand was tightly gripping the man's shoulder. It was obvious that the grip hurt. Logan was bent down to his newest victims ear and whispered something Veronica couldn't hear, but the man's eyes looked petrified.

Veronica turned and left following Weevil who hadn't noticed anything. Logan had been fast in his retribution.

"Maybe he doesn't really hate me anymore." Veronica thought to herself.

"Hey Veronica wait up!" Dick's voice reached her and Veronica stopped for a bit feeling like she knew what Dick was up to.

"yes, oh my dearest friend." She answered with a teasing glimpse in her eyes. Dick didn't even respond to the sarcasm. He simply asked in a hush voice:" Do you know where Mac is, I kind of need to talk her."

Veronica couldn't quite resist the urge to scare the man, who had been responsible for her "sextape" distribution in emails and asked with fake sweetness etched in every word:

"Why Dick to tell her again how her friend only causes severe pain to those she loves."

Dick looked puzzled for a second, but then recognized his own words from the previous night and said with a sort of regretful face:" I'm sorry for that Veronica, I just need to get through to Mac, she and I met last summer in a bar and we got to talking and one thing led to another and the next morning I woke up feeling like I've honestly never felt before only to find out she had left while I slept. "

Veronica looked down on the floor, knowing how that felt she couldn't really respond as mockingly as she had hoped for.

"I saw her leave for her room right before Mandy's speech." Veronica finally revealed and was rewarded with a sincere smile from Dick, the first of its kind Veronica believed.

Then dick left for the receptionist, who might be able to tell him Macs room number.

Veronica smiled to herself and then suddenly a burst of laughter hit her.

"Maybe someone might even get to be happy after this reunion," Veronica thought.

_Hey again, this chapter was to answer some of your questions about the MaDi relationship, I hope you liked and now awaits a time in the paintball pit. Madison and Veronica …eeeexcellent, I hope you wont be disappointed I have a new little twist in ch. 14, so enjoy;)I'll update soon again, I have two days off from now on and will devote more time to this fic;)_

**Pennylanex3:** Clemmons is such a nice character I think. Hmm, the icemaker you say…good idea!

**Xosummerxo: **Thanks and I'll get right on it;)

**LifesBlackSheep: **Easy now little warrior;) And right on about Madison by the way;)

**Christykq:** Thank you so much, I'm nervous too;)

**Daisybelle: **Thank you! I considered making it a 10 reunion, but thought that it would be 2 long a time gap between V/Keith and LoVe and Lynne. As of now she's still small and cute.. My romantic side I suppose;)

**Glamorouspirate: **love you love you;) I'm updating this quickly because I myself HATE to wait for updates;) Oh, and yay to you;)

**NeptuneLost47: **sadly I those not to have the "talk" yet, I have another little twist coming soon and then the "talk" would not fit in there, sorry. But patience my fellow reader;)

**IluvVm: **thank you for you nice review. Sorry for the Leukemia, but haven't you realized by now me looooves the twists? hehe


	14. Chapter 14: suckerpunch

To once again state the obvious, don't own the VM universe, but tell me if it's for sale;)

**To once again state the obvious, don't own the VM universe, but tell me if it's for sale;)**

**Chapter 14: Suckerpunch**

Veronica looked a bit concerned at Wallace, who had just handed her the paintball gun with a very excited look on his face.

"Wallace," Veronica said," remember we're BFF's right?"

Wallace simply snorted and jumped inside the room. Several hiding places had been put up, so one could easily escape from their opponent, but somehow a wooden shield didn't seem to be as comforting as Veronica had hoped.

The only bright side to this was seeing Madison being pulled into the white uniform that was used in this game. Her face was both angry and frightened at the same time. Veronica chuckled as she pulled her own uniform on.

Her friends were already inside and just as Veronica was about to jump in Mac and Dick came strolling in looking very pleased with themselves.

Veronica broke into a knowing smile and suddenly caught Logan eying them with a very soft expression. As though he knew she looked at him, he turned and met her gaze with a small smile. Veronica returned it, but then Madison once again broke their beginning truce and said:" Watch out little Veronica – tramps like you are always the first to go down, you like the floor."

Veronica only shook her head at that poor excuse of an insult and left to go to the pit.

BANG! She had hardly entered before a painful ball of paint hit her right thigh and she yelped in pain and surprise.

A familiar laugh was heard and Veronica yelled out:" I'll get you for this Fennel!"

A few moments of duck and cover and generally having a good time Veronica stood out to the side, releasing her paintball gun to observe her friends.

Splash! Suddenly a shot of the color hit Veronica right in the chest and she fell backwards and hit her head on a wooden shield.

"That's what you get for breathing my air!" Madison's voice shone with glee and another ball of paint hit Veronica in the stomach. "Thank God, she's dumb enough to not aim at my head," Veronica though calmly.

The calm ended by the third shot to her torso and Veronicas FBI training kicked in. She jumped up ignoring her pain and ducked another shot from the other woman.

Madison yelped herself as Veronica ripped the weapon from her manicured hands.

"Get a life Madison," Veronica sneered and turned to leave.

A push in the shoulder blades changed her mind - Finally the jar war full. All the memories of Madison somehow ruining her life ran through Veronicas mind.

She turned and stared Madison in the eyes. The latter lifted her head in arrogance and said provokingly:

"What? Are you gonna hit me?"

Veronica smiled an appreciative smile and answered:" Yes."

Then she clenched her right fist and threw it with all her power right into Madison's disbelieving and hated face!

Of course Madison didn't let it stop her entirely. After a fall to the ground, she jumped up with a bleeding nose and hissing like a cat. Veronica was due to her training a far better fighter then the skinny blonde and she simply hit Madison in the face again, causing her to scream in pain.

People came running to separate the catfight and Veronica felt Wall aces arms around her waist to try and pull her back. Logan did the same with his screaming wife.

Blood was smeared onto his silk shirt and he pulled her out in an arms length.

Veronica saw the humor in his eyes and told him to go somewhere the sun didn't shine.

Madison cried and screamed:" I'll call the police you freak! I'm bleeding, you idiot!"

Before Logan or anyone else could do anything, Madison ran out the paintball pit dialing a number on her phone.

Wallace looked angrily at Logan, who apparently couldn't stop laughing over the incident and said coldly:" if you are finish, then stop her! It's not like she didn't deserve it and you know it!"

Logan nodded with a smile and an approving glance at the little blonde, who still looked like she wanted to run after his wife and continue their "discussion".

Logan had to admit he loved this side of his ex girlfriend.

"Well done Mars, the bitch is back". Logan said as he left the pit to follow his idiotic spouse.

Ten minutes later a medium sized man with dark hair and not so clever eyes entered the Neptune Grand and looked for his newest arrestee.

"Officer Sacks!" Shelley Pomroy, who was holding her still sobbing friend in her arms called out. Sacks sighed at the scene of the blood and snot smeared all over Madison's face.

"Where is she?" He asked as he continued to look throughout the lobby. "Gown dere," Madison announced and pointed towards a sign indicating that the fun area was in the lower part of the hotel.

Sacks nodded and left. Five minutes later Madison smiled shortly as she saw her arch nemesis being escorted out the door with handcuffs.

Then the smiling ended as Veronica threw out:" I'm gonna complain to my bosses if you don't bring in Madison Echolls with me, Sacks! She assaulted an FBI agent and trust me, the agency doesn't like that."

Madison paled as Sacks sighed defeated and came towards her with another pair of handcuffs.

"No, this isn't fair!" she yelled in panic, " I'm the victim here!"

Nobody listened and after a few minutes more of screaming and crying, which made Veronica think of Lynne tantrums, Madison was finally taken away with her.

Veronica closed her eyes and felt her own panic set in.

"What if he's there tonight?" she thought and breathed heavily, "haven't this day been bad enough," veronica asked herself.

The police car came to a halt and Sacks let the two women out. Madison looked awful and that was the only comfort Veronica had to cling to, when a very familiar voice said:" Veronica Mars, what a proud day for fatherhood."

For the first time in 4 years Veronica met her fathers eyes.

"Hello daddy dearest," she replied and pretended not to notice Keith's colleagues stare at her, " is smokes still the highest currency inside? 'Cause this baby aint gonna be nobody's bitch."

_Hello again…. I actually quite like the little battle between the two women, what do you think? _

_Please R&R, that's my drug;)_

**Christykq: **Don't like Duncan, why, hehehe? As for LoMad, I will reveal more next, there's a reason Madison got locked up with V. trust me. And regarding MaDi, sorry I didn't show how their confrontation went down, maybe later or in another fic…let me think about it;) And yes, Logan really is the knight in shining armor;)

**Xosummerxo:** I will and thanks for reviewing once again;)

_And all of you reading and not reviewing, I still appreciate you taking the time to read it…(turning into beg mode her, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me what you think and yeah I'm that insecure LOL)_


	15. Chapter15 jailtime confessions & reunion

**VM universe, sadly doesn't belong to me only Rob..**

**Chapter 15: Jailtime confessions and reunions**

Sheriff Keith Mars looked hungrily at his only child, but she was too distracted by Madison's continuous cries for justice to notice.

The two women had been placed in a holding cell together to talk things out. Keith remembered his daughter's feelings for the Sinclair girl and knew it might take a while.

"Sheriff?", Sacks came over to him and said:" you told me to tell you when it was noon, you're suppose to meet Harmony remember."

Keith smiled and said quietly never taking his eyes of Veronica, who now had placed her pillow over her head to dim Madison's shrilling voice:"

Like I'll be going anywhere tonight – tell Harmony that Veronica is back in town and she'll understand."

Sacks nodded and left. Keith leaned against the wall and finally Veronica acknowledged his presence.

"Howdy sheriff, nice to see the taxpayers dollars are being spent watching the inmates…"

Keith gritted his teeth suddenly remembering his daughter's sharp tongue when annoyed. And yes she had every reason to be annoyed. "Veronica, please." He began but Veronica turned his back on him saying:" I'm not speaking to the law before I get a lawyer."

Keith sighed and decided to give her space, knowing full well that pressuring Veronica too much would do even more damage in the end.

"I'll come later, honey."

Veronica watched her father leave his head lowered to the ground. Although she had demanded it, it stung to see him leave so abruptly.

"What was that all about?"

Madison had stopped her tantrum and looked at Veronica with confusion. Veronica snapped back:" None of your business."

Madison snorted and said while attempting to clean her face in the small zinc:" Wow, the little miss-I-have-to-know-it-all doesn't like it when the tables are turned, who would have known."

Veronica eyed Madison and enjoyed watching how the other woman's nose had begun to swell up.

"No, I'm a very open person," Veronica lied and continued with an angry tone:" I just don't want a bitch such as yourself involved in my personnel life and I'm sure you feel the same way about me."

Madison's swollen face lit up in a grimace, resembling a smile and she said for once with a normal tone of voice:" Sometimes you're not as smart as you think veronica. Your personal life has been involved in mine ever since Logan and I got together."

Veronica sensing that the topic of their conversation would be the past sighed and tried to avoid the subject by laying down on the bunk closing her eyes.

"Don't you know that no other woman could held a candle to you in Logan's mind?"

Veronica whispered – her eyes still closed:" Yeah well, be that as it may you're the one who ended with his heart, right."

Once again Madison laughed but this time bitterness was evident and Veronica couldn't help but to open her eyes and watch her enemy.

"You have no idea, do you?" Madison asked "Do you even know that in the beginning when he and I still had sex I had to listen to your name being called out? I hate you Veronica, I really do, but you have something I can never have. Logan's never failing love."

Veronicas heart began to beat faster and she said:" Logan and I tried to make it work once or twice, but it didn't go well. We're too different."

"And it didn't exactly make things better, when I revealed our little incident in Aspen, did it?"

Veronica didn't answer and Madison sat up more straight and shocked Veronica by saying:" I always wanted Logan and to tell you the truth I tricked him into marrying me – there I said it."

Veronica sat up and looked intently at the other woman, who continued her unbelieving story:"

I ran into Logan some weeks after your spat and I got the impression that this time he really wanted me and I slept with him. And was happy to see him acting like a real boyfriend for once, but I began to realize whenever your name came up, that it was all an act. When you left town he got so drunk I thought … well, let's just say I didn't think he would be breathing much the next day. After some time I decided to give him an ultimatum, saying that sex alone wouldn't do it and I needed some stability. Logan simply laughed at me and I hated you even more."

Veronica sighed and tried to say something, but Madison continued apparently she had been dying to tell all this to someone:"

Logan left that night and apparently he got in some trouble with a kid and his family named Gory Sorokin. I don't know the details per say, but I know that Dick got him to a hospital and when he got out I tried being a little miss sweet and innocent. Nothing seemed to work and finally I told him I was pregnant."

Veronica gasped for a second forgetting about that horrible Sorokin story, scared for the possibility that Lynne might have a half sibling related to Madison Sinclair, but sighed a bit relieved when Madison said:"

Of course it was a big fat lie, but I knew that his longing for a family of his own would bind him to me even though he didn't love me. I planned the perfect wedding as fast as possible and he agreed to all of it just because of a child that was never to be born. Tree days after our wedding I pretended to have a miscarriage and Logan said he wanted a divorce. I got so pissed," Madison laughed at the memory, " finally revealing to him, that one of those documents I had made him sign on our wedding day was a iron tight prenup. And that's when we stopped being married, now we're just two strangers in a big house slowly killing each other. He sleeps around, drinks and does all kind of crazy things just to make me file for divorce, but I wont. It's the last power I have over him."

Veronica didn't say anything for a long time, while trying to put all the pieces together. She knew that Madison had for once in her life been completely truthful and some things Logan and Dick had said made fully sense. Veronica could almost hear Dicks loud voice to Mac saying:" **_Do you even know how much trouble he got for beating up that Gory Sorokin kid."_** And Logan's bitter tone as he told her:" …**_if you're looking to break us up, sex on the side isn't gonna work Ronnie, tried that and failed miserably…"_**

Veronica eyed Madison closely and finally said:" All of this, the whole marriage scheme doesn't explain why you always hated me? Even when Lilly was alive."

Madison smiled to herself and then flinched at the pain from her wounds and answered once again completely truthful:" From the moment you set foot in Neptune I lost everything. Before _you_ came along I was Lilly's friend, I was the one everyone thought would end up with Duncan or Logan, but after one look at you they left me. And I've been alone ever since."

Veronica sighed, feeling a bit angry again and stated:" you didn't have to be alone, you became an ass way before Lilly returned the favor to you."

Madison nodded and said:" True, but what you don't know is, that I was in love with Lilly. I'm not a lesbian but there was something about her, that made me wanna stay close to her."

"I know," Veronica simply said and Madison continued:" I even knew before you or even Logan did that he loved you. One time when we were training our cheer movements I remember him standing with Lilly and Duncan watching you and the look in his eyes told me everything. You're his world and I can't compete with that. "

Veronica stood up gripping one of the bars and said without looking at Madison:" I'm never gonna like you Madison, never too much has happened, but I'll give you this; Whenever you remarry in the future I promise not to show up with incriminating evidence."

Madison shook her head and said:" I plan on being completely honest in my next marriage whenever that is. I love and hate my husband and I especially hate the power he has over his surroundings. He scares me sometimes."

Madison laughed at herself and crawled up to the top bunk to rest. Veronica laid back down again and they were silent for a while, then Madison's voice silently rang:" Whatever you and your dad are going through, don't let bitterness eat you up, you'll end up losing much more then your father."

Veronica didn't answer and shortly after Madison was fast asleep.

Later as midday creped over to evening Veronica laid awake contemplating all she'd learned these last few days. Logan did try to end his relationship with Madison long before their marriage and somehow that cheered Veronica up. The whole Sorokin incident Veronica decided she would investigate further after telling Logan the truth and as for her dad such long bitterness was hard to get over.

"Veronica."

She looked up at her dad. He stood by the bars and looked down at her with such a flood of emotions, that it made Veronica uncomfortable.

"Please listen to me honey." Veronica hated herself for the tears, which began to flow down her cheeks. She has missed him so much it was almost unbearable.

Keith pleaded his strongvilled daughter to listen once again and Veronica got up and stood a few feet away from him.

"Haven't you said enough?" Veronica asked calmly and Keith flinched.

"I regretted my words even as they came out of my mouth, honey."

Veronica shook her head and suddenly his begging tone drove her mad. She finally met his gaze and Keith was shocked to see so much resentment in her eyes.

"Regret? Where was regret the night I left town? Where was your regret the time after your election? The way you treated me, broke my heart!" Veronica cried as she tried to get her words out:" Where were you when I had to work two jobs and still keep my place in the FBI training program, where the hell where you when I wrote to you and told you about your granddaughter?"

Keith flinched at the last sentence and his eyes widened in disbelief:" You have a child?" Veronica yelled:" hell yeah and she is wonderful and caring and I can't get enough of her!"

Keith's eyes filled with tears and he gripped the bars tightly and tried to grasp the fact that his child was a mother and that he hadn't known. "Honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Veronica sank to her knees sobbing and yet still trying to maintain her bitterness:" I wrote and heard nothing, and I wrote again three months ago when I found out she's sick."

Keith sank down to the floor shocked at the terrible news that kept on coming.

"What?" He tried to touch Veronicas hand, but she moved away and whispered:" Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to help me? Why? Why did it have to be Harmony of all people, the woman that caused our big fight?"

Keith gasped and looked up to the ceiling, something dawned on him and he cried and he jumped up, still very flexible for his age and unlocked the holding cell. Veronica looked at his frantic movements from the floor confused and heartbroken.

"Honey I'm so so sorry," he mumbled tears kept rolling down his face and he opened his arms saying:" I swear I didn't know. Harmony lied, I would never turn my back on you. You're the most important thing in the world to me!"

Veronica almost didn't dare to hope. Had it all been a terrible mistake? Was there the slight chance for reconciliation with her beloved and very missed dad?

"Don't lie to me," Veronica whispered still uncertain. So much had happened. Keith bent down and pulled her in his arms and smelling the familiar smell of him finally broke down Veronica who whined like a baby waking up Madison, who for once acted discreetly and simply took her bag and walked out through the open door.

"I love you honey," Keith repeated over and over again. Veronica tightened her own grip on her father, felt his warm tears hit her hair, but she didn't care one bit.

Finally she had her solid ground back. Nothing would go too wrong if her dad was returned to her life.

The Mars' stood like that for a very long time. Sacks entered and disappeared as he decided his boss' happiness was more important then the Echolls woman leaving.

Then Keith sighed, kissed Veronicas temple and said:" come in to my office, I have to make a very serious phone call and I think you want to hear this too."

Veronica followed Keith never letting go of his arm and sighed internally:" finally I might solve some of my problems," was the last thing she thought before Keith's voice told her:" I just called Harmony and told her to meet me here, I think what I have to say to her is best said with you here, Veronica."

Veronica sat down at her father's desk and was happy to see a picture of her standing in front. "Oh boy, Harmony is in for a rough night." Veronica thought to herself with a very big evil smirk plastered on her face.

_Hey again) Well I know this chapter is a bit "tearful", but I had to get the mars' reunited I want to be able to use Keith later;) Hope it is not too sappy for ya and I finally gave an explanation to why Logan actually married dear dear Madison……so safe to say love not in the picture;)_

_Please R&R, it's so nice to hear your POV's___

**AstROnAut: **Thank you sooo much for the praise;) paintball rules!! I've only played it once but I really loved it. And made sure to show Vm having a blast before the whole catfight;)

**Isilady:** glad you liked it;) And a new talk with Logan seems unavoidable I think ;)

**Xosummerxo: **yeah really loved writing that part of the story, Madison not my cp of tea.

**Zagreb-girl:** This ch. Is a bit longer, but I will have to cut some short so I don't reveal all in one chapter, but thank you for the nice reviews;)

**IluvVM: **the talk is getting closer now;)

**Pennylanex3:** just my words exactly;)

**Anne04:** aaww, thank you;)

**NeptuneLost47: **hehehe, I'm trying with all my might;)

**LifesblackSheep: **Well, I couldn't let Keith be mean, it's not in his nature and I have always loved his relationship with V. so, I had to find a way to get them together, how did you think I did?

**Glamorouspirate: **thanks for your pos. feedback;) Well, to answer your questions: Veronica is not the most social girl and Clemmons remembered that, making sure there was a single room for her in the hotel, she therefore didn't have a roomie. I hope you like the way I reconciled the Mars family I tried to do it in another way at first, but this whole Harmony not so nice Idea just wouldn't leave. Hope you're not too disappointed;)

**Christykq:** hehehe. Yeah I do like my updates;) I know a lot happened in last chapter, but I had to get V. to jail as soon as possible, because I had a lot to reveal in this chapter, the whole Logan/Madison marriage, Keith's reason as why he didn't just storm to his daughters aid and I hade some unfinished twists about Logan and the Sorokin kid. Well, as to Logan helping V and not his wife I really considered it, but I have a new little idea for him later, so sorry to disappoint;) Loved your review as always;)

**Duckie2011:** thanks a lot that is my general idea;)


	16. Chapter 16: Disharmony

**Disclaimer: I just borrowed these cool people, so don't sue please I'm too poor ;)**

**Chapter 16: Disharmony**

Veronica didn't have to wait long before a woman's deep voice echoed through the police station and entered Keith's office.

"Hey honey," Harmony greeted her long time boyfriend and tried to kiss him. Keith on the other hand turned his face so the kiss landed on his cheek and Harmony looked puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" She began to ask, but now her eyes finally caught the tiny blonde sitting at Keith's desk.

"Hello mommy wannabe," Veronica said with her head tilted and ice in her eyes. Harmony swallowed a lump of dread and tried to hide her growing concern as she smiled an obviously fake smile:" Veronica! I hope you're well, honey."

Veronica laughed and answered getting up from the office chair and said while her eyes dared Harmony to run away:

"I don't exactly think it's me you have to worry about right now, you bi…"

"_Veronica_!"

Keith stepped in front of his angry child and eyed the woman he had truly loved up until some thirty minutes ago.

"Keith, sweetie, " Harmony said now with an even more obviously fake smile.

"Drop it, Harm." Keith simply cut her off and continued as he gripped Veronica's shoulder's to keep her from jumping the older woman.

"I'll be home at usual time tonight and so help me God, if your things and you are still present I'll show just how much more agitated I can be."

Harmony's pretty face paled and she attempted one last plea:" I love you Keith and I know you love me too!"

Keith shook his head and answered a bit misty eyed:" I did, I really did, but you know how I desperately wanted to regain my relationship with Veronica and you were the one who talked me out of contacting her, helping her. And now I discover that you also kept my grandchild from me! Do you even know that she's sick and needs help? Ha?!"

At this point it suddenly became Veronicas turn to hold her father at bay.

"Keith, I'm sorry. She ruined you back then and you didn't even see it! Keith…"

Veronica narrowed her eyes and stated calmly:" I think you better go now."

Harmony fell to her knees trying desperately to reconnect with her lover, but his eyes looked at her as though he'd only just restrained himself from psychically hurting her – which was probably the case, Veronica thought.

Keith opened his mouth and uttered the very same words as he had yelled to Veronica four years earlier:"**_ Don't ever come back if you wont apologize to Harmony,_**" remember how you told me to give that ultimatum? Well now I give you one; Leave now and never come near us again or else I'll make your life a hell like the one I've had to endure for so long!"

Harmony now sobbed but got on her feet again and looked at Veronica before leaving:" You always ruin you family's love lives. Your dads, your own and who can blame you with that mother of yours."

Apparently that was the final straw for Keith Mars, because he simply gripped his now ex girlfriends arm and pushed her out the door and slammed it in her stunned face.

"Well, wasn't that nice," Veronica asked with a satisfied smirk on her face.

At the same time in the Neptune Grand, the men from Veronica's past love life were sitting down to eat along with Weevil, the Fennel's and Mac and Dick, who at that moment only had eyes for each other.

Logan and Duncan ate while eying each other and Wallace found himself unable to concentrate on Jackie's news about a former classmate, who had been badgering her for an autograph from her famous husband.

"They are gonna fight, maybe not now but sooner or later someone is gonna finally crack." Wallace thought as Logan got up to refill his plate at the buffet table.

Wallace used that opportunity to approach Duncan.

"Hey Kane, how come you returned to Neptune?"

Duncan looked at Wallace and one of those bright smiles which seemed to come a lot more often now a days flashed when he said:" Well, let me just put it this way, Fennel, true love stories never have endings and that is a quote I' really like."

Wallace blinked and saw Logan returning as he leaned forward and told the other man:" She really loved you once, but you had your chance dog, let it be."

Duncan frowned but didn't respond as Logan sat back down - A sarcastic smile on his face just like old times.

Weevil had observed the little debate and sighed to himself. "It's amazing what power that little Barbie have over us. Wallace and I aint even in love with her but we'll defend her with our lives. "

He decided to watch the two old boyfriends of Veronica Mars, just in case they took their subtle disagreement too far.

Weevil really needed Veronica on top of her game to help him with the Fitzpatrick family, not get involved in any more fights.

Mac finally broke her eye contact with Dick and looked at Wallace.

"So has V called you to pick her up yet?"

Wallace shook his head grinning:" I haven't heard from her, I guess good old sheriff Mars has his own ideas for her rights and all."

Dick looked teasingly at his best friend, who continued to stare at Duncan.

"So dude have you been receiving a lovely doveli phone call from your hottie wife?"

Logan looked at Dick and simply said:" Nope but I haven't checked my messages yet, so."

Dick felt a sudden desire to high five his pal, but changed his mind as Macs piercing glare read his mind and lifted an eyebrow.

"I'd have thought you to be more compassionate towards dear old Maddie," she said, still a bit uncertain as to how serious Dick felt about his ex.

Dick shrugged and grinned his goofy grin as he answered:" Co- coom -passion? What's that?" His hand gently caressed Macs and Mac looked down at this rare sign of maturity from the otherwise always goofy Dick Casablancas.

Duncan changed the subject back to Veronica as he said – fully intent on luring a respond out of Logan:" Well I for one am glad to be free. I hope little miss Mars wants to take a trip down memory lane with me."

Logan quickly looked up from his plate and tried to hide his sneer as he said:" Well, maybe she wont be too sure about you D.K. You do have a tendency to run away from troubles, remember?"

Duncan smile was far from friendly as he replied:" Well, at least I know how to avoid prison time."

Duncan leaned forward and continued:" And I don't stray as much as some others tend to, so I'll have that plus."

Neither the watchful Weevil nor the tensed up Wallace was fast enough to stop what happened next.

Logan suddenly jumped up from his seat and catapulted right onto his oldest friend. Duncan fell to the floor and was knocked hard in the head by Logan's right fists a couple of times, before Duncan used his legs to push Logan of him and return the favor. By the time Weevil and Wallace tried to split up the fight Duncan had a broken nose and had a crack on the lips. Logan bled from a wound in the temple but looked otherwise unharmed. Wallace gripped Duncan's throat to pull him away and Weevil tried to do the same with Logan. But due to his own injuries it didn't go that well and Logan smashed his fist into Duncan's mocking face once more before Dick trapped his arms.

"Yo, dudes, take a chill pill!" He yelled and helped by Weevil he dragged Logan out of the room and didn't let go until they entered Logan's room.

Weevil didn't recognize anything in the room to be Madison's and guessed that she didn't share a room with her husband.

Dick pushed Logan on to the bed and said:" For heavens sake man, why did you let that little pansy get to you?"

Weevil decided that his job was done and went back downstairs to finish his meal in peace.

Logan panted and didn't answer the tall blonde man looking accusingly down at him. Dick sighed and pulled a chair over in front of Logan and sat down.

"Look dude, I know that you and Kane have issues from way back, but I don't think the damsel in question would like the way you handled that."

Logan finally met Dicks eyes and said surprisingly calm:" I just don't like how he is now. He's a completely different person."

Dick laughed and said with a slash of his old mocking tone:" don't you realize that he a new you? You used to be somewhat like that before Lilly died and all that P.I. girl stuff got to you. "

Logan smiled half heartedly an answered:" If I was ever like that then I apologize sincerely dude."

Dick leaned back in his chair and his expression became far more serious:" You have to let go of all that anger Logan, trust me I ruins your life. " Logan sighed again and said:" I'm not angry."

"Really? You could have fooled me," Dick replied and watched as Logan got up and pulled of his broken shirt and searched for another.

Dicks eyes fell on the scar on Logan's chest and said:" The time has helped with that scar, I see."

Logan looked at the silver colored scar, which began just under his collarbone and ended halfway down his six-pack.

"Yeah, its true what they say, chicks dig scars."

Dick smiled and got up himself.

"Why didn't you ever tell Veronica about the shit you went through because of her?"

Logan's dark eyes lit up with fire and he responded pulling on a fresh shirt:" Veronica had nothing to do with this. I chose to beat up Gory and Gory chose to attack me that night armed with some friends and a knife. Life is a circle and all that." He stopped and then continued as his eyes tried to convince Dick of Veronicas innocence:" I don't regret a damn thing and would do it all over again, trust me."

Dick nodded slowly and clapped Logan on the shoulder:" Well who am I to blame, I have fallen for a smart chick too and would probably kick some ass to help out too." Logan smiled and asked:" You really love her, don't you?"

Dick actually blushed as he answered his friend:" Yeah, I think I do. And now the whole world knows that you still love Veronica."

"Speaking of Veronica," Madison's voice suddenly interfered the men's heart to heart and she looked at her husband with a very rare sincerity as she continued:" There's something you need to know Logan."

_So time is running out on this little story… I do have another little twist planned, but then sadly I'll end this story, because it aint no soap opera with 5000 episodes;) Please review and tell what you think, thanks;)_

_I'm keen on your views of the whole male POV I tried here;)_

**LoVe4ever666:** thanks for R&R, it was nice to hear, so what do you think now? Hehehe

**NeptuneLost47: **your wish is my shift-command;) And thanks;)

**Duckie2011: **Thank you so much!

**Xosummerxo: **Here's the continuation;)

**Isilady: **Thanks for the Review;) Yeah who would have thought Madison was actually human?

**LifesBlackSheep: **Love normal Keith;) hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

**Twin of a killer: **I really love you for saying that;)

**Pennylanex3: **once again your flattery makes me blush;) Thank you and I hope you liked this part too.


	17. Chapter 17: first love and second love

**Disclaimer: still I don't own VM universe, but one can hope, right;)**

_Authors note: this might be a bit intense so if you're delicate then I apologize__J_

**Chapter 17: first love and second love**

Veronica was feeling more cheerful than she had felt since the doctors had told her about her daughter's illness.

Keith and her had finally reconciled and now Veronica felt like a forgotten part of her soul had been reinstated and she was ready to tackle all her problems.

Veronica entered the hotel and saw that although it was late the conference room was packed with people.

Sadly it was people she didn't really had anything to do with, so she decided to go to sleep and rest before finally telling Logan everything.

In the elevator Veronica was confronted by Duncan. He looked like he had been wrestling an alligator. Bruises and a swollen nose, not unlike the one Madison had been given was the obvious signs.

"What happened to you?" Veronica asked concerned. Duncan gave a cautious smile trying not to reopen his chipped lip.

"Would you believe me if I told you I ran into a door?"

Veronica smiled and said:" Of course I would, if you say the door attacked you, broke your nose and scared your pretty little face, I'll believe you."

Duncan shrugged and said quietly as the elevator doors closed. "Forget about that now. I need to talk to you Ronnie."

Veronica's eyes widened in surprise as Duncan suddenly pushed the red button and made the elevator stop. Veronica tried to make a joke to release some of the tension in the small room.

"Wow, Duncan, how very McDreamy of you to occupy the elevator – I'm telling you he aint got nothing on you."

Duncan didn't even crack a smile and he said with a lot of feeling in his voice:" Ronnie, I've loved you since I first saw you. Our sophomore year will always be the best in my life. I feel like you are irreplaceable in my life. You're the reason I came back to Neptune – not my parents, my friends or any of that. No you are my one true love. Remember, true love stories never have endings, right?"

Duncan's had moved very closely to Veronica and her jaw clenched for a moment. Yes, she did feel the same old attraction as always and knew Duncan could probably make her a very happy woman. Him being a fellow parent wasn't a bad thing either.

Veronica sighed at the sight of hope an confidence in Duncan's eyes - Finally she answered:

"Duncan I love you too. You're my first love and I'll always treasure my memories of that, I will."

Veronica looked down and felt Duncan's hand on her chin pulling her head up to face his.

"But I'll never be Logan, right?"

Duncan smiled sadly and said defeated when Veronica didn't reply:" Well, there's my answer. I knew it was a long shot, but hey a guy's gotta try, right?"

Veronica returned his smile and said:" I'm sorry to cause…"

Duncan interrupted as he restarted the elevator:" Don't okay? I know you love me, but your love for Logan is just a bit more… what's the word," he hesitated and then said:" Epic, that's it."

Veronica smiled and remembered a night at this very hotel when the love of her life had said something similar.

Duncan bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered:" If he doesn't treat you right, I'll be right there in a second, you know." Then he turned and walked out of the elevator.

Veronica starred after him and the pushed her own floor. She got out in the hallway and was met by Dick.

"Hey," Veronica greeted and Dicks blue eyes met hers:" Don't talk to me right now Ron-Ron, okay" he stated and disappeared into the elevator.

Veronica shook her head confused and finally entered her own room lost in thought. She went straight out to the bathroom without turning on the light and shed her clothes and showered. Afterwards she pulled one of the big fluffy hotel robes on and went into her bedroom.

"Hello Veronica."

Veronica flinched and turned on the lights.

Logan sat in a chair and stared at her with pure hatred. "Oh my God you know," Veronica whispered, feeling the blood drain her face.

Logan's brown eyes pierced her as he left the chair and came closer to her. Veronica for once felt afraid of Logan – at that moment it was like Aaron Echolls had returned form the dead.

"Yeah, I know, but no thanks to you!" He gripped her shoulders and shook her. "Do you really hate me that much, you stupid …"

Veronica didn't know what to say – she understood his feelings and knew she deserved his anger.

"I can't believe that you would keep that from me I didn't think you were that spiteful." Logan continued his tirade making tears come to Veronica.

"I wanted to tell you, I swear," Veronica whispered and her eyes met Logan's.

"You were with Madison and I knew you wouldn't believe that Piz weren't the father after what happened that night at the penthouse."

Logan turned and looked out the window. His shoulders were tense and Veronica knew he was restraining himself enormously. "Apparently you don't know me that well, Veronica." He said through clenched teeth. "I would never do that to you."

Veronica blinked her tears away. "I need to tell you more."

Logan remained unmovable as Veronica finally revealed their daughters illness.

"…And she looks so much like you." Veronica stopped her rambling and waited for his response.

Logan turned and now his eyes were glistening even more as he cornered her:" First I learn I'm a father, then you tell me she's dying! I knew you were cold but not that much." He barked a laugh and continued running a hand through his hair:" I guess you only decided to tell me because of my potential to be a donor."

Veronica tried to explain:" No, really, I've always felt bad for not telling you and I would have done it eventually."

Logan's head shot up and he gripped Veronica and pushed her forcefully into the wall with a bang, making her loose her breath:" Eventually? Oh and I'm sorry that your huge guilt made you sad. You're a fucking bitch," he sneered and they stared into each other. They both panted and their heartbeats were fast. "I…" Veronica was lost for words and turned her head.

"Argh, I hate that you still have the ability to make me feel like the bad guy!" Logan shouted and Veronica once again met his fierce stare and whispered:" What do you want from me Logan, I'm truly sorry for the pain I've caused you, not only about our child but about the whole Sorokin incident and leaving you like I did."

Logan's grip intensified at the mention of Sorokins revenge and he sneered, not caring that Veronica moaned in agony:" I don't give a damn about your regret! Do you understand, do you?"

Veronica cried as Logan hovered over her breathing heavily in rage.

Suddenly he hissed:" I'll make you pay for this." And then his lips were on hers.

Veronica was completely taken aback by this new attack and tried to brake free, but Logan was a lot stronger and catched her arms.

His kiss intensified and Veronica knew that since Logan would never hit a woman this was his punishment.

Logan lifted Veronica and she twisted her legs around his waist. Her robe opened and revealed her nudity. Logan groaned and directed his mouth to Veronica's firm breasts. Veronica tilted her head back and moaned. Logan held her up against the wall with one arm and opened his pants with the other. Only a few seconds later Veronica felt him enter her warm cave.

Logan gently bid Veronicas shoulder so she wouldn't feel the pain of him entering her so abruptly and then he began so thrust back and forward right there up against the wall.

Veronica kissed his cheeks trying to reach his mouth. Logan lifted his head and Veronica kissed him with all her unspoken love.

Logan tightened his grip on the petite woman and without pulling out of her he laid her on the bed and continued even more fiercely then before.

Veronicas eyes were closed in enjoyment getting closer to the edge and Logan panted:" Look at me." She opened her eyes and he demanded:" Say my name I need you to say it." And as Veronica felt her orgasm enter her body she didn't break eye contact and almost screamed his name.

Logan bent down and kissed her and with a final hard thrust he came in her and released his sperm.

Then he fell down on her and they tried to catch their breath.

Veronica didn't know how long they laid there and she began to wonder if Logan wanted her to speak first. "What do I say?" She thought; running her fingers softly down his spine. After a while Veronica sighed and whispered:" I'm sorry Logan. Please don't hate me or you'll brake my heart."

Logan didn't respond and Veronica felt a bit of anger enter her body. She lifted his head, which was firmly planted, on her chest and then suddenly she smiled. The man was fully asleep.

Veronica gently dragged the cowers over them and fell asleep too, right after mumbling in his ear:" I love you Logan Echolls."

Next morning her cell phone woke her up. Veronica jumped put of bed and found it in her jacket pocket. Then she remembered the previous night and looked over at Logan, who was wide-awake and starring right at her.

Veronica looked at the caller ID and mumbled:" I have to take this."

"Mommy!" Lynne's voice sounded frail to Veronica, but the happiness was still there. "Hi sugar puss," Veronica greeted and noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Logan stiffened. Apparently he recognized his own nickname and guessed who the caller was.

"Mommy I miss you and I'm tired and I had pancakes for breakfast and Mrs. Peterson yelled at me…" Veronica laughed at her daughters normal ramblings and sat down on the bed:" Honey mommy is coming home very soon and…" Veronica added as she looked over at Logan," I have a gift for you."

Lynne screeched in joy and like every little girl, who received good news she let go of the phone to tell her nanny.

Veronica laughed and listened as Mrs. Peterson told Lynne to calm down and put on some clothes, while she talked to Veronica.

"So miss Mars, are you coming home soon I don't know how much more I can take from that little monster of yours." Laughter was in the elder woman's voice and Veronica knew she loved Lynn like a grandparent.

"Yes, I'll be home later today and I have done what you told me to." She added and could almost hear Mrs. Peterson's smile in the other end. "Finally."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and Mrs. Peterson groaned and said right before hanging up:" Damn, she got in the cabinet!"

Veronica turned to Logan with a smile. His eyes were fixated on her and the smiled ended. "Was that?" He began to ask. Veronica answered feeling a bit nervous:" Yeah that was Lynne."

At the sound of his mothers name Logan took in breath and sat up.

Veronica jumped away from the bed and pulled on a shirt. "Are you gonna yell even more, because I could really use a bath first."

Logan swung his legs out of bed and only now Veronica noticed he was only wearing boxers. Apparently he had woken up in the middle of the night to undress himself. "At least he didn't leave me." Veronica thought.

Logan stood up and pulled on his pants, while saying:" I know that we have a lot of things to work through V, but I really want to meet my daughter."

Veronica gasped and hurried to say:" Of course, I hope you'll come with me today to meet her," and as a second thought, " you can even bring Madison."

Logan laughed and stated, while buttoning his shirt:" Well, I don't really think Maddie wants to be around me so much anymore, since she finally gave permission for a divorce."

Veronica smiled without even realizing it and whispered, barely able to hope:" So you're gonna be a free man now."

Logan returned the smile and fully dressed he came closer to a blushing Veronica. "Yep, this bird flies solo." His eyes wandered down her body and Veronica blushed even harder.

"look," she mumbled sincerely," I need you to know that I really wish I could've…" Logan sighed and said a bit sad:" Yeah, me too. But times are gonna change now. I hope you're ready for that."

Veronica smiled and was about to declare her love for him, but was stopped by his next sentence:

I don't feel quite ready to jump into another relationship with you and I want to be absolutely sure that you're not just being here because of Lynne."

Veronica sighed and felt devastated, but tried to hide it with a fake grin:" yeah, I get that. Why be trapped again so soon. Alimony aint all it's cracked up to be, ya know."

Logan gave her a peck on the lips and went downstairs as she got herself freshened up.

Fifteen minutes later as she was tying her shoe Wallace suddenly busted through her door and yelled:" You better get downstairs ASAP V!"

Veronica looked with growing concern at her best friend.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Weevil." Wallace answered, "He's being threatened by the Fitzpatrick's. They just showed up a few minutes ago."

Veronica hurried out the door, but then as a second thought she turned and went into her little bag and pulled out her gun.

"I'm ready," she said grimly as she reached Wallace in the elevator.

_Well, well, well… What do you think about the whole LoVe moment? Too detailed or not enough, I haven't written a scene like that before, so please Review. _

_The end is drawing nearer, so if you have something you want to say please do so before it's too late my friends. _

_Now my last twist is about to unravel so stay tuned for another episode of: what more can go wrong in Veronica's life Hehehe_

**LifesBlackSheep:** well aren't you clever ;) hope you liked this episode too.

**Pennylanex3:** glad to see I'm not alone in hating Harmony. The only one of Keith's women I liked was Alicia Fennel…and yes there will be an epilogue at some point.

**TSJorSydPip: **so did you like the revealing? Thank you for an awesome review I do like to surprise my reader's hehehe.

**IluvVM: **sorry for the cliffhanger before and well…the one in this chapter as well, maybe I should change my name to Cliffhanger with twists…?

**Duckie2011: **all good things have ending dear;) I made Madison tell Logan simply to speed up the revealing scene, hope you're not too disappointed;)

**Isilady: **Well, waiting is over and I hope you enjoyed!

**Dontudare: **I love my story to be loved…did I put that right? Lol. What did you say to the reaction?

**Xosummerxo:** Finally I made the truth come out! I hope you liked how I chose to play it out.

**Glamorouspirate: **Well, Madison has to be liked by someone I guess lol. You actually read my mind, hope you liked how I wrote it down in the end;)

**LoVe4ever666: **thank you for you super review and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well.

**NeptuneLost47:** hehehe, ever the happy reviewer, I love that! Hope you'll like this update too!


	18. Chapter 18: bang bang you're dead

**Don't own VM and nor do I own Rob Thomas, I just borrow from time to time…**

**Chapter 18: bang bang you're dead**

Veronica checked her weapon as the short elevator ride began and called her dad.

"Dad, the Fitzpatrick's are at the Grand, I need your help!" she said without even introducing herself.

"Veronica how many are there?"

Keith's voice sounded businesslike and serious. Veronica answered holding her phone between her ear and shoulder as she tucked her gun in her pants out of sight:" I don't know I'll scout the place and wait for you, but hurry I need backup. That family is very dangerous."

Keith yelled something in his end and Veronica realized he was already at the office and then he said:" Be careful and just wait for me as long as possible!"

Veronica didn't answer and hung up, she couldn't afford any emotional distractions at this point.. Wallace watched her fall into her FBI character with some concern.

Finally the doors flew open and Veronica could hear people screaming and crying. "Please, don't let anyone be hurt," Veronica prayed as she snuck closer to the conference room.

One of the Fitzpatrick's' spoke and Veronica knew instantly who the deep Irish voice belonged to.

"Liam," she mumbled to herself.

"All righty my little lambs," Liam mocked his victims as always and continued:" Stop your yakking, we're just here for some justice. Will someone be so kind as to bring forth Eli Navarro?"

Veronica made sure her weapon was hid and entered the doors unnoticed and gestured Wallace to find his wife so she could concentrate on the job at hand.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllliiiiii?"

Liam's voice echoed through the hall and Veronica felt a jab of fear. Liam was one of those people, who in a matter of seconds made you realize his insanity.

Veronica counted his followers. There was Danny Boyd, Liam's cousin and three others she vaguely remembered from that day in River Styx, where Logan had come to her aid.

Danny looked slightly uncomfortable, but remained in place when Liam suddenly pulled a person to him. Veronica swallowed her concern as she recognized the captive as being Duncan.

"Sorry to sound like a cliché and all, " Liam said with a teasing tone as his sunburned arm held Duncan in an firm grip, "but if you don't come forth little Eli, this fine chap is gonna meet his maker."

Veronica heard Hectors voice yell out:" You're fucking dead Fitzpatrick! When the PCH'ers arrive you'll be dead meat!"

Liam only laughed at that feeble treat and nodded to one of his family members, who simply pointed his gun at Hector and pulled the trigger.

Hector fell back with a grunt of pain bleeding from his leg. "Thank God they're not good shooters," Veronica thought and she finally reached her friends.

Weevil was hidden behind none other than his old enemies Logan and Dick. Logan's eyes widened in fear when she very slowly slid down to help stop Hectors bleeding.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered almost not moving his lips and all the while never taking his eyes of Liam. Veronica whispered just as quietly:" I am a FBI agent Logan I know how to handle this."

Logan met her gaze shortly and mumbled:" Please don't do anything stupid."

Dick's hands were busy trying to stop Weevil from getting up. The former gang leader was intently trying to reveal himself before anyone else suffered on his behalf.

Mac sat frozen in shock and embraced Madison – their common hatred forgotten in this fearful moment.

Veronica saw Wallace crouch in front of his wife and she sighed in relief, that they were unharmed.

Now her attention fell back to Liam and more importantly Duncan. He looked like that robot from her third year in high school. He refused to show any fear and Veronica felt a small sense of pried recognizing Lilly's strength in him.

Liam tightened his grip and pointed his weapon on Duncan's temple. Veronica's heart beat fast and adrenalin poured into her veins.

Weevil finally escaped Dicks grip and jumped to his feet yelling:" yo, it's me you want not them."

Liam smiled coldly and said:" Since when do you have the faintest idea of what I want little amigo?"

Veronicas body jumped up as well as Liam's gun began to shift from Duncan and over to Weevil.

Liam saw her and recognition flew instantly over his hard lined face.

"My oh my, if it isn't little Mars from Neptune."

Liam smiled a deadly smile as Logan too jumped to his feet. Out of the corner of her eye Veronica saw Wallace do the same despite Jackies frantic attempts to drag him back down to safety.

"uuh the three musketeers ready to face danger," Liam mocked and stated his evil eyes never leaving Veronicas face:" I'm not in the mood for your little fun and games, Mars."

Veronica took a deep breath and pulled out her gun and pointed it directly at Liam's smirking face.

"FBI, you're under arrest," Veronica stated and ignored Liam's laugh.

Her friends groaned at her attempt to scare of Liam and his family. Logan didn't dare move to her aid, as he soon realized Liam was way too fascinated at the little blonde to open fire just yet.

"Hear the lioness roar," he joked. Duncan had lost his calm as soon as Veronica put herself in danger and he began to fight his captive once again. Liam pushed the Kane heir into Danny Boyd's arm and focused on Veronica.

"I like you Blondie, I really do, but don't try to get in the middle of this or the last thing you'll see is my pretty Irish grin wishing you bon voyage."

Veronica and Liam stood face to face both armed with guns and Liam must have read something in Veronicas face, because he suddenly said:" Look, the kid interfered in my business and I can't have that – he and those hardcore bikers of his gotta learn to show the proper respect."

Veronica smiled and tilted her head provocatively:" A thing you do so well, I imagine, by allowing your family to slaughter young pregnant women."

Weevil flinched as Veronica mentioned his deceased love, but she didn't notice as her blue eyes dared Liam to respond.

Liam suddenly realized that the tiny blonde was no little threat. Her eyes condemned him and he actually felt a bit guilty, but he shook it off quickly. He was Liam fucking Fitzpatrick and nobody talked to him like that and got away with it.

He said icingly:" I'm gonna make you pay for your interference, but first I have unfinished business here."

Then his gun turned towards Weevil too fast for Veronica to react and he fired a shot.

Logan thankfully had expected that and pulled Weevil to safety and landed on the floor with the old nemesis on top of him. To Logan's utter dread he saw a sign of fierce determination in Veronicas face as Liam now aimed at him.

Veronica felt pure angst as Liam pointed the gun at her lover and she threw any caution to the wind as she threw her weapon towards Liam to distract him, knowing full well that she couldn't fire at him before he killed Logan.

"Veronica!"

At the precise moment Veronica attacked Liam; Keith and his deputies entered the conference room and Logan had pulled Weevil of him to and had jumped to his feet.

BANG!

Relieved Logan and Keith and the rest of Veronicas friends watched as the bullet seemed to miss their beloved little blonde and she continued her movement.

She jumped up at Liam and wrestled the gun out of his hands and smashed her head into Liam's face. Liam fell backwards with a yelp of pain and as Veronica finally pulled the trigger on Liam, Logan, Weevil, Duncan, Dick and Wallace was already in the midst of fighting the remaining Fitzpatrick's.

Veronica watched without emotion as Liam drew his last breath anger and shock forever etched into his face.

Keith and his deputies reached Veronicas friends and began cuffing the known criminals.

Dick highfived the other men and smiled in victory and said:" Wow, let's do that more often."

Logan wiped some sweat of his face and smiled harder as Duncan's just as serious as in the old days proclaimed with a relieved smile on his face:" Well, thank God nobody got hurt too badly."

"Sorry to burst your bubble guys," Veronicas voice suddenly sounded and her frail tone made the hairs on Logan's neck stand up, " I don't feel so hot."

Keith looked up as Logan screamed:" No, please no!" just to watch his barely reconnected daughter silently fall to her knees.

Blood poured from a gunshot wound in her chest.

Logan raced over to her and caught her in his arms before she fell on her face. He felt her warm blood on his hands and moaned in the purest agony:" Oh God, please don't. Veronica please hang on, it's not so bad. _Veronica_!"

Keith landed on the other side of her and he sobbed uncontrollably at this horrible sight. Logan kept begging for Veronica to respond.

Veronica felt darkness creep over her and she felt no pain except a chill from her spine. She knew it was bad and forced her mouth to cooperate:" Help Lynne," was all she had the strength to verbalize.

The two most loved men in her life shared their pain as they sobbingly watched Veronicas gaze become more and more unfocused.

The last thing Veronica heard before everything became dark was the screams of disbelief from her Dad and the quiet pleads from Logan, begging her to hang just a little while longer…

"Well, I must admit I didn't quite think I'd be seeing you so soon," Lilly's voice suddenly sounded so clearly to Veronica and she reopened her eyes and was shocked to see her dead best friend sitting at their old 09'er table in the quad at Neptune High.

"Lilly?" Veronica whispered in disbelief, " you're dead."

Lilly smiled a sad smile and answered as she fixed her makeup:" yeah, sorry to break it to ya, hon, but so are you…!"

_My final twist…sorry, I have one more chapter to write and then perhaps an epilogue, It all depends on whether you want one or not;)_

**Pennylanex3: **thanks for you agreement regarding Harmony;) Never liked her. As for this chapter… do you hate me now?

**NeptuneLost47: **thanks for the review! As for your question, all will be answered very soon!

**SnarkQueen: **thanks for the praise to my smut hehehe, and now my final twist has been revealed, you like?

**Isilady: **Well, really struggled a bit with the whole LoVe moment, but I liked how it turned out and I'm glad you feel the same;)

**Duckie2011: **No, you're awesome just for saying that!

**Xosummerxo: **soon my friend, soon;) And thanks again!

**IluvVM:** I'm really pleased you liked it and I hope you wont turn against me after this chapter!!

**Glamorouspirate: **well, nothing bad happened to Weevil… (Don't hate lol)

**LifesBlackSheep: **I love Logan, but let's face it he is not known for his great ability to recognize his own mistakes. I didn't make them completely reunited because I had already written this chapter some days ago and wanted it out no matter what. I hope you like it.

**Firebirdgirl: **thank you thank you and thank you, I'm glad you liked a more mature Madison! And Veronica finally got the upper hand on Liam!

**Christykq: **once again I thank you for hitting the right emotion and I must admit I'm quite proud of myself that you could capture my meaning;) I just hope you like this ch. As well…


	19. Chapter 19: advice and promises

Don't own VM but I'll like to

**Don't own VM but I'll like to.**

**Chapter 19: Advice and promises**

Veronica continued to look wide-eyed at her old friend. Lilly laughed her special grin and jumped off the red table and hurried to embrace her friend.

"What is going on?" Veronica asked even more confused. She'd had these kind of dreams before, but this time Lilly felt as real to her as any living being.

Lilly smiled and pulled Veronica towards the table and sat her down.

"Look we don't have much time V."

Veronica frowned and Lilly leaned back and Veronica was painfully reminded of the way Lilly used to pierce her with her stare.

"You look good V, real sharp and all."

Veronica smiled and thought she could hear someone desperately call her name in the distance and she got up looking out into the empty schoolyard.

"Lilly, please tell me what's going on."

Veronica turned to stare at Lilly, who in returned sighed and got up. "Look, as I said time's short and I kinda need to tell you something."

Veronica nodded and followed Lilly, but she stopped not far from the quad and said seriously:" I've known since like forever and I gotta tell ya, sweetie I knew you and Logan were gonna end up together sometime."

Veronica arched an eyebrow and Lilly laughed once more:" I did, really! I loved Logan I can't deny that, but once in a while I remember catching him looking at you in a way he didn't look at me."

Veronica smiled and said even more confused:" Please tell me you're going somewhere with this?"

Lilly put her arm over Veronicas shoulder and said:" I'm trying to tell you that Logan and you are destined to be together oh ye of little faith."

Veronica asked:" Why are you telling me this? Couldn't you like give next weeks lottery numbers?"

Lilly sighed and said with a lifted finger:" I don't think you quite understand what a privilege this little encounter is Mars. Just listen to me as I say that you have to learn the whole trust thing again. I'm not asking you to be gullible and naïve like when I was around, but trust me, if you don't bang a few holes in that armor of yours life is gonna be extremely sad."

Veronica flinched as cries that sounded like her father and Logan reached her again.

_Oh God please!_

Lilly put her hands on Veronicas face and said:" If you don't see me again due to extreme happiness and stuff, remember I truly love you Veronica and don't feel quilt about Logan or even Duncan. There's some big picture in all this I just haven't quite found it yet. I live on in your heart. "

Lilly hesitated and tears suddenly erupted in her eyes as she whispered:" I'm sorry that I don't get to grow old and ugly with you."

Veronica suddenly felt a sharp pain allover her body and looked desperately at Lilly, who just smiled sadly and whispered:" I'll be around when you least expect it Mars - just remember my advice ok? Not many get a second chance."

Veronica held out her hand and Lilly took it and give it a kiss and then she was no more.

At the same time as Veronica was fighting death Logan and Keith screamed out their sorrow and tried desperately to blow life back into Veronica's petite body.

As the paramedics arrived blood was smeared all over the two men's clothes and hands.

Keith went into the ambulance and Logan stood abandoned in the chaotic crime scene.

Wallace stared after the gurney where Veronica laid still. "This can't be happening," he thought and felt something warn on his face. He touched it and looked at his hand. Tears? Why am I crying, when all of this is just a dream? Wallace thought confused. Jackie walked into his arms and consoled him without a word and gently pulled him out to their car so they could follow Veronica to the hospital.

Another paramedic was tending to Hector and Weevil, who had broken another couple of ribs during his fight with one of the Fitzpatrick's.

Weevil sad frozen and watched Logan Echolls in his private pain. Logan stood with his hand flat down his side and for the first time since Weevil had known him he looked as though he had completely given up. Weevil sighed and had to look away when Logan's eyes briefly met his in his quest for answers. The feelings in those eyes where heartbreaking and for the finally weevil understood that Logan truly loved Veronica.

Veronica…Weevil couldn't wrap his head around it. Dead? No, life couldn't be this cruel. "Yo man, are you okay?" Hectors exhausted voice brought Weevil back from his dark thoughts and Weevil looked at his old friend:" don't worry about me, how are you doing?"

Hector tried to smile, but failed miserably:" I know you cared for her - just let it out man. " Weevil caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. He looked awful. Pale and a bloodstain from Hector was on his face, and his eyes was filled with unshed tears. "I gotta go to hospital sheriff Mars don't have to be alone right now," Weevil finally said and got to his feet.

Mac stood sobbingly in Dick's arms and for once Dick looked as serious as his surroundings.

"What is going on here – this isn't how…" Mac couldn't even finish her sentence as she cried. Dick said:" I'm gonna take us to the hospital and maybe we'll hear good news. Go to car I'll be right there I promise."

Mac followed her boyfriend's gaze over at Logan and nodded. As always she understood his intent before he had to explain anything and she ran over to Weevil and gripped his hand to follow him out to the parking lot.

Dick sighed as he came closer to his best friend. Initially Logan had screamed, begged and cried out his agony, but now there was nothing there. "Logan, we're going to the hospital. Come on man."

Logan looked down at his still bloody hands as he responded:" for what, she is gone."

Suddenly dick didn't have any words – he had lost before, but nothing like this. Duncan showed up out of nowhere and said:" Go on Dick, we'll be right there."

Dick nodded a bit relieved. Duncan could get through to Logan – he was the only one who could really understand Logan's feelings at that moment.

Duncan approached Logan with caution. Their friendship had been through a lot these last few days and he didn't know what to say, but he knew that he had to make sure Logan didn't do something stupid.

"Logan…" Duncan began, but Logan simply turned away. Duncan felt like losing Veronica was killing him and knew Logan felt the same.

"Let's go to her man," he tried again and Logan turned like a robot completely unaware of his surroundings. Duncan gently took his arm and led him out to the parking lot and planted a still silent Logan in the passengers seat.

At the hospital Duncan still had to lead Logan up to the waiting room.

Suddenly Logan got a glimpse of life in his eyes and he turned to Duncan:" You have to call Veronicas housekeeper."

Duncan frowned a bit confused but gasped in shock at Logan's next words:" She has to tell my daughter about her mother."

After doing Logan's bid feeling extremely dumbfounded Duncan saw Logan had retracted back into his numbness. Duncan recognized it, having spent so much time there five years ago.

In the waiting room Veronicas friends desperately tried to keep their hopes up. Keith had told them that Veronica had been reasserted in the ambulance and was now undergoing severe surgery to save her life.

Duncan felt his own tears flow at the sight of a second mummy. Keith sat by himself in a corner also still smeared in his daughters blood.

The other people present didn't dare to interrupt his grief. Duncan sat Logan down next to himself and turned to hear the latest news.

Suddenly Logan got up and went over to Keith. Standing in front of the broken father, Logan said with a hoarse voice:" I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her. She got hurt because of me."

Keith finally looked up from the floor and saw the devastating grief in Logan.

"No, Veronica always does what she can to help. She would've done the same whether you'd been there or not."

Logan sank to his knees his hands in his lap. Keith recognized his own feelings in the younger man and pulled him into a embrace.

The two men cried silently and uninterrupted by any of the others.

Madison had arrived with Mandy and a few others and they all sat down without a word.

Hour after hour passed by and Duncan and Wallace gripped the grieving men and followed them to the restroom and helped them clean up.

Once back in the waiting room Keith and Logan returned to their unmoving state.

Suddenly the door was opened with a loud bang and an enormous elderly woman walked in. Tears still were showing on her face. In her arms she held a small thin body.

"How is she?" the woman asked the large group of waiting people and Wallace tried to answer her barking questions.

As the sound of a child voice was heard Logan forced himself to race his head. A little and very beautiful girl with big brown eyes and blond hair struggled to get our of the womans arms:" Let me go! Mommy!" the girl yelled and without really knowing how Logan suddenly stood with his daughter in his arms for the first time ever.

Lynne might only be a very little girl, smart and cute as any other, but as soon as the man had lifted her into his chest she had known he was a part of her, because she felt completely safe and laid her little head on his shoulder. "Will you find mommy?" she whispered in his ear and Logan inhaled Lynne's special baby scent before answering with so much emotion it brought tears to everyone's eyes:" I'll help you with anything you want."

Three hours later a doctor finally entered the tense room. He hated waitingrooms and especially full ones, he thought.

Keith and the others stood up as soon as the doctor showed up. Logan still had Lynne in his arms determined she'd never leave his arms again. She was now sleeping safely.

"It was a long and difficult procedure we had to open her chest and repair some internal damage, the bullet thankfully missed her heart and she is in excellent shape so I don't see why we can't be cautiously optimistic at this point. She did however stay dead for quite some time and we'll have to monitor her for some time before we can be sure her brain wasn't affected. She's resting now."

People sighed with tremendous relief and Keith actually smiled.

"Can we see her?" he asked and indicated with a nod he meant the entire crowd. The doctor smiled in return and answered the commonly asked question:" Sadly only relatives are allowed in. The rest will have to wait for visiting hours tomorrow."

Keith left the room and then returned when he realized Logan wasn't with him.

"Are you coming? The father of my only grandchild does have the right to call himself family you know."

Logan sighed unaware he had been holding his breath and followed the very relieved father into Veronicas room.

Veronica looked smaller than ever in the white sheets hooked up to all those monitors, Logan thought.

Keith bent down and kissed her forehead gently and mumbled something in her ear Logan couldn't hear.

Then he got up and took the still sleeping baby Lynne in his arms and stated:" She'll be okay now, so I'll come back later. "

Then he left and Logan was finally alone with her.

He gently laid beside her in the bed and for the next fifteen minutes he told Veronica about all his love, regrets and hopes for the future.

Suddenly she opened her eyes very slowly and licked her dried lips and mumbled:" Damn Logan, you're a sentimental chap. Just because a girl gets shot every now and again."

Logan kissed her forehead as Keith before him had and said:" Sentimental or not, you're never gonna get rid of me ever again, that's a promise."

Veronica smiled and thought to herself, "I'm gonna hold you to that promise Echolls, you just watch.

_Well, now only an epilogue is standing in the way of my completing this story. How did you like the whole waiting room thing? I haven't written stuff like that before, so please review so I can get better;) _

As too all my readers thank you for your support and I promise to write something else soon;)


	20. epilogue

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own VM universe, but this piece of imagination is mine…sort of;)

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own VM universe, but this piece of imagination is mine…sort of;)**

**Epilogue:**

_5 years later 10 year high school reunion:_

The music pored loudly out of the speakers, glitter and tons of balloons hung all around the first-class ballroom the reunion organizers had rented for the evening just like last time.

Veronica had just entered the building, but the ballroom doors were wide open and she had already caught a glimpse of the room. She smiled at the familiar sight and got in line to receive her nametag.

A few yards in front of her an ordinary table stood at the exact same place as five years earlier. And to Veronicas delight Mandy was once again the key organiser of the event.

Veronica's eyes widened as she saw Kylie walk up to Mandy to say something and with no hesitation what so ever Mandy gave her a peck on the lips as though they had done so for a long time. "I love it when I'm right," Veronica thought to herself and moved forwards.

"Veronica!"

Mandy's brown green eyes lit up with a glimpse of pure idolization at the sight of Veronica. Some things never change.

After a brief but friendly conversation Veronica entered the ballroom looking for a very certain someone.

"Yoyoyo elephant on the loose!"

Veronica put her hand behind her back for support and literally waddled over to Dick Casablancas and yelled, just as Dicks wife, Mac hit him on the head with a coaster:" Shut up Dick or I'll show you how elephants react to insults!"

Mac smiled and tried to get up from her chair and failed miserably. She looked at her husband of two days and said sarcastically:" Well, I'm pleased that the sight of other women makes you forget your manners."

Dick laughed and winked at Veronica before lending a helping hand to the 8 and a half months pregnant Mac.

The two women tried to hug each other, but their big bellies didn't quite want to cooperate at the idea.

Veronica sighed and sat down with a hard thump and looked around the room.

"Where's everybody? Don't tell me that the Dickmeister finally arrived first at the scene for once?" She looked teasingly at Dick, who shook his head and answered:" Hey! I'm a new man I'm married and about to enter fatherhood, gotta keep maturing and all that."

Mac smiled and ruffled his blond hair saying:" Wow, what an achievement, hon, we've been married for a total of two days, I'm proud of you, really I am!"

Dick laughed again and shook his head at their teasing, got up and said:" Gotta find some testosterone or I'll loose my mind, be right back, okay?"

Veronica smiled inadvertently at their obvious love.

Mac had just begun talking about how much she loved being married and of how long it would be before Veronica finally took the plunge, but was interrupted by Jackie's shriek of joy. The pretty black woman looked as stylish as ever as she bent down to hug her two friends and pet them on their big bellies. Wallace looked down at the stranded Veronica and said while laughing:" V, does the words beached whale mean anything to you?"

Veronica tilted her head and lifted a finger:" Be careful Wallace, you'll only get on of those I'm gonna pop one of these days and then I'm gonna get ya!"

Wallace laughed and sat down with Jackie on her lap.

The Fennels had been married for 6 years now and was still going strong. Off course the old classmates, who didn't know them as well as Veronica did, eyes them closely, trying to decide if the tabloids were right about them splitting up due to infidelity, childlessness and what not.

Veronica didn't care about the tabloids one bit. The Fennels loved each other and that was that!

Veronica felt a hard kick from her soon to be born son and hid a painful expression behind a fake yawn.

"What's that about V, going down so soon? Age really doesn't become you."

Weevil's deep voice whispered in her ear and Veronica looked up at her old friend and now employee. "Hey, who gave you permission to leave the office today Mr. Navarro?"

Weevil smiled and sat down in front of her:" well you see, my boss this little petite and very hormonal woman aint working tonight, so I thought I might close up the P.I. bis' a bit early today."

Veronica smiled and said:" your boss is a big softy she is."

They smiled once more at each other and Veronica felt a huge lump of love for her badass friend.

After their last reunion Weevil had finally taken the last step away from crime and thanks to Keith Mars and some of Veronicas called in favours around town he had finally studied to be a P.I. himself.

After Veronicas near death experience she had been offered a desk job at the agency, which she declined and after moving back to Neptune, she had bought Mars investigations from her dad and now ran it together with Weevil.

Well, not so much at the moment though, due to her present state as a beached whale, as Wallace so gently put it.

Veronica sighed and was pulled back to reality by Mac whispering a silent:" Aw."

"Are you okay?" Veronica mouthed to Mac, who in return smiled casually and continued her conversation with Jackie and Wallace.

Wallace looked tired, Veronica thought. But who can blame him though? After Mac and Dicks splendid grandeur of a wedding, he had been forced to stay at his mother and Keith and their 2-year-old little son, Cliff, who was just as much of a talker as his name brother Cliff McCormack.

Veronica smiled at the memory of the night Keith and Alicia finally announced them getting married – a statement that their children had known even before they did.

Finally Wallace and Veronica would be a real family and it was cemented by the birth of their brother.

Another hard kick blew Veronica back to her surroundings. She panted a bit and tried to hide it again by reaching out for a soda.

A long sunburned arm reached over her and gave it to her, before she even finished her movement.

"Hey, I've been looking for you."

Veronica's eyes lit up with her emotions for the man standing behind her.

"Hey, what can a man do when Dick pulls you over to the bar? He might be having second thoughts." Logan added and looked teasingly at Mac. Then his expression changed to worry as he noticed the sweat on Macs pale face. Veronica changed the subject by grapping his hand and ask:" Have you seen Madison yet?"

Logan looked down on his long time girlfriend and answered – completely forgetting Macs odd behaviour – as Veronica intended.

"No, but D.K. says she's fooling around the Caribbean with husband number 3 so we're not gonna see her tonight."

Veronica didn't feel that twinge of hate as she used to whenever Madison's name came up. After the shooting and jail incident five years earlier, they had held an unspoken truce. They might never be friends but they were on Christmas card basis.

Veronica flinched as she felt another sharp pain in her abdomen and by the look of Mac she was undergoing the same experience.

"When you speak of the devil." Logan's mocking voice distracted Veronica for a bit and she looked up to see Duncan go up to Logan and punch him boyishly in the chest laughing:" I came so I could be closer to _you._"

The two men were as close as ever. After their fight and Veronica's accident, they had somehow rebooted their relationship and Veronica knew that they weren't even that close during the Fab 4 golden age.

Duncan still carried a torch for Veronica, but only as the memory of her being his first love. No, Duncan had shocked his parents once again by starting to date Lizzie Manning – his daughter's aunt.

Lizzie's wild side had made Duncan more relaxed and carefree. He finally loved his life to the fullest.

Veronica turned her attention to her favourite thing her lover.

Logan was still very handsome and in Veronica's eyes he was one of those men, who improved by age. His face was happy and it obvious he was a happy man.

Some of Logan's old followers from High School didn't quite recognize him. His former "psychotic" self was evaporated and it was clear as day that the reason for his change was the little blonde he once used to torment every chance he got. Life is weird sometimes.

Veronica loved how he loved Lynne. Thankfully Logan's bone marrow had been a perfect match and after some hard months where both Lynne and Veronica was in and out of the hospital she was finally healthy. Almost too healthy sometimes, her parents thought. Her and her best friend Lilly kept landing them in trouble whenever they weren't thoroughly watched.

Veronica clenched her fists and drew in a deep breath. Logan heard it and looked closely at her.

Her pale sweaty face gave him a suspicion. Her clenched fists and jar another, but what finally convinced him of her labour was thee fact that Clemmons and Mandy announced that dinner was ready to be served and Veronica didn't look up in eager anticipation and armed with two plates.

"Oh no," Logan mumbled horrified as the truth hit him, " not now?"

Veronica mumbled something not appropriate and Logan blushed a bit.

Suddenly Logan's horrified expression turned simply comical as he realized that Mac was panting rather heavily too.

"DICK!"

"What dude, I'm trying to fetch food for my woman!"

"DICK!"

"DUDE!"

"DICK!"

"HOLY CRAP!"

Veronica almost threw a giggle fit as she and Mac observed how Dick paled just as fast as Logan had done finally it dawned on him and Dick dropped his plate on Caitlin Fords expensive shoes and ran towards his wife looking like Clemmons had just offered him a teaching position.

Wallace, Jackie, Weevil and Duncan now also realized what was happening and they hurried towards the doors, making way for the two panicked men carrying their still laughing women to their cars.

The remaining people of the reunion starred after the tight knotted clique and began to laugh and cheer as they heard Veronica yell:" Logan relax I'm the one in labour here!"

_Hey;) I hoped you really liked my last few thoughts on this story;) _

_Please R&R your overall feelings for the story, should I have done something differently? _

_I hope to see your sweet reviews in my next storyline;)_

_Remember:_** To love and win is the best thing. To love and lose, the next best**

**And THANK YOU ALL FOR READING;)**

Bye bye


End file.
